The Last Chance
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: We've all read the stories of Hermione being a pureblood but what if Malfoy was muggle born? Will there be any romance for HermioneDraco? R&R please! My second HP fic! Thanks! Slight Humor!
1. One dark and stormy night

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N:  My second Harry Potter fic!  I'm pretty confident I can write this fic and continue The Hell I Live In so I hope you like this!  It was an original idea I got after reading a few fanfics!  I hope you like it!  R&R please!  This is just to get your interest…I'll update soon!

C-E-F-Y

Long ago when Voldemort was at large and stories of a baby boy being the one and only survivor were whispered throughout the lands of the wizarding world there was another young baby who not only knew nothing of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but had parents known as muggles who knew nothing of him either.

          A young woman was sitting in a rocking chair with a baby boy in her arms. 

He was wrapped in a blanket and smiled at the woman he would eventually call mother. 

She laughed lightly at his happy face and blond hair like his mother's. 

He reached for her hand and just as she was about to take it her door burst open and a cold rush of air came in. 

The woman's eyes became wide as a dark hooded figure came forward.

          The figure in the doorway put a long pointed hand to his hood and pulled it back to reveal a smiling face. 

The woman smiled. 

"I was worried about you."  She said continuing to rock the baby. 

The man who had dark brown hair shut the door and hung up his coat and hat. 

"I didn't mean to worry you Peg."  The man said with a smile as he looked over her shoulder at the baby.

          "He missed you also."  Peg said standing and handing the baby to the nervous looking man. 

"Oh Miles, really, you act as though he'll break."  Peg said handing the baby over. 

Miles held the baby boy in an awkward way and Peg laughed. 

She reached over and fixed Miles hands so one was under his head and the other was under his body. 

"There."  She said pulling back the blanket slightly to look at the grey eyes of her baby. 

She looked up into similar grey eyes and sighed.

          The moment was immediately crashed as their door burst open once again and a dark figure once again appeared in the doorway.  Miles gave the baby to Peg and told her to run as the shadowy figure got closer. 

She quickly did as she was told and ran off to the back of the house. 

Peg ran until she heard a deathly scream. 

She hugged her baby wanting to run back to her husband but knowing in her heart her fate would be the same. 

She looked at her baby in the eyes as he stared at her. 

Tears rolled down her face as she hid him underneath a blanket in a small basket. 

She quickly headed to the window and jumped out. 

She was luckily on the first floor so it was a short drop.

          Once she was outside Peg ran for her life.  She cried as she ran knowing she would never see Miles again.  She held the basket close to her chest. 

Peg turned back and saw dark figures with black hoods over their faces.  They put their arms out straight and bright lights shot from what looked like their hands. 

She lost her grip on the basket as it fell to the ground and she was hit with a light as she reached back for the basket.

          Peg's scream was heard in the baby's tiny ears and he began to cry. 

One hooded figure walked up to the basket and glared down at it as the other figures most likely men walked back to their 'master'. 

The man behind the hood kicked off the covering and gasped at the small child. 

The man sneered. 

"Filthy muggle."  He mumbled. 

The baby immediately stopped crying and stared at the man with his grey eyes. 

The man kneeled down and stared at the boy as he stared back…equal.

Suddenly a light shown in the boys eyes as he stared at Lucious. 

"There's something special about this lad…"  He thought to himself.

"You can always kill him later."  Another voice said to him.

The man's eyes softened slightly and the baby smiled.

          "Good night, Lucious."  Narcissa said walking by her husband with her head slightly tilted. 

He had just walked through the door and looked at his wife. 

"Narcissa…"  Lucious began. 

She stopped to stare at him as he set down the basket. 

He immediately walked away without another word. 

Narcissa's gaze followed her husband until he was out of sight. 

She then turned her attention to the basket and walked forward. 

          She gasped at the tiny baby that was wiggling around in the blanket. 

His blond hair and grey eyes almost matching Lucious. 

"Could it be?"  She thought with a smile.

They had tried for months. 

This was the chance.

The last chance…

The baby held out his hand and Narcissa immediately fell in love as though he were her very own blood. 

"Where did he come from?"  The thought immediately left her mind as she saw a smile on the baby's lips. 

"Welcome home, my son, Draco."  She whispered.

Hope it wasn't too boring…R&R please!  Thanks!  I'll try to update soon!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Mudbloods and truth

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N:  Sorry this chapter isn't very long and I didn't update yesterday because I was out driving!  Fun fun!  Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers!  Now, without further delay here is The Last Chance…

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

 "Could it be?"  She thought with a smile.

They had tried for months. 

This was the chance.

The last chance…

The baby held out his hand and Narcissa immediately fell in love as though he were her very own blood. 

"Where did he come from?"  The thought immediately left her mind as she saw a smile on the baby's lips. 

"Welcome home, my son, Draco."  She whispered.

Now on The Last Chance!… 

"Draco!"  Narcissa yelled sternly to the young boy who was now running through the streets. 

Draco turned his head slightly towards his mother and rolled his eyes. 

He turned back and his eyes became wide as he ran into someone. 

"OW!"  A voice yelled as Draco and the person fell to the ground in a heap. 

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"  Draco sighed angrily at his mother's voice.

          He looked at the person he ran into. 

"Perfect."  He thought sarcastically. 

"Watch where you're going Malfoy."  Hermione Granger stood up and started to dust off her robes. 

Draco stood up and glared at her. 

"Watch where…"  Draco began while dusting himself off as well. 

He was interupted by his mother's angry voice.

          "Don't even start by giving me the excuse you didn't hear me young man!"  Narcissa said angrily. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Don't give me that look Draco or no Quidditch for three months."  Narcissa threatened. 

"You can't do that!"  Draco yelled. 

Narcissa glared at her son with a deathly stare. 

"Watch me."  She dared. 

Draco scowled and stared daggers at his mother.

          "Now…"  Narcissa said calmly. 

"Appologize to this young lady and march your little self back to that shop and pick up those books you knocked over."  Narcissa said sternly. 

Draco gave her an incredilous look. 

He looked towards Hermione who was surprised Narcissa was making him appologize. 

"Appologize?  To a Mud…"  Draco began. 

"Draco don't test me!"  She said before he could finish. 

"I'll clean up the books but I refuse to appologize to her!"  Draco said with discust.

          Narcissa sighed realizing he would not be changing his mind. 

"Fine, run along then."  Narcissa said. 

Draco scowled and walked off angrily. 

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior."  Narcissa appologized to Hermione. 

"Uh, it's alright."  Hermione was utterly confused. 

Narcissa picked up Hermione's book and handed it to her and then left.

          Hermione stared after her and then turned around confused. 

She walked into a shop and immediately found Harry and Ron. 

"What took you so long Hermione?"  Ron asked. 

Harry gave her a hug and she smiled. 

"Malfoy ran into me."  She said rolling her eyes. 

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry about that ferret face."  Ron said which caused the three to laugh. 

"So what do we need for books this year?"  Hermione asked excitedly. 

Harry and Ron groaned aloud.

          Malfoy finished picking up the last book when his mother came back into the shop. 

Lucius Malfoy had died last year and it was obvious his mother wasn't taking it well. 

She attented all sorts of meetings and had to bring Draco everywhere. 

She was doing the best she could but Draco was having a hard enough time loosing his father. 

The two didn't talk much about Lucius. 

They both loved him but when you're a Malfoy there isn't much love to be shown.

          Narcissa and Draco left the shop and headed back home. 

When they got there Narcissa sat down on a couch and Draco headed up the long stairwell to his room. 

"Draco…"  Narcissa asked in almost a whisper. 

"May I have a word?"  She asked calmly. 

Draco sighed but walked back down to the couch and sat down. 

"Listen, mother, I picked up the books.  I did wrong and I cleaned it up."  With that Draco stood back up just to be pulled back down by his mother.

          "You listen to me,"  She began in an almost scary calm voice. 

Draco sat completely still. 

"I don't care that you knocked those books down.  What I want to know is why you couldn't be the polite young man we raised you to be and appologize to that young girl you ran over?"  Narcissa asked calmly. 

Draco's brow furrowed. 

"She's a mudblood."  Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"That was still no reason to be rude."  Narcissa said with a slight frown tinting her lips.

          Draco gave his mother a confused look. 

"Yes it is.  You know what?  I don't understand why you've changed so much since dad died."  Malfoy asked calmly. 

Narcissa's stern face turned to hurt and sadness. 

"Your father has nothing to do with this…"  She began while looking away. 

"Of course he does.  He always has.  He hated mudbloods more than…more than he hated Dumbledore and now that he's gone you're going to stick up for the filthy little creatures."  Draco stated more as a fact than a question.

          "Draco, your father is not around anymore and I do not want that language in my house."  She said sternly. 

"Why do you stick up for them?  You never did when dad was around…"  Draco began as he stood up angrily. 

Narcissa had tears brimming her eyes and she was shaking in anger. 

"I know your father taught you that muggle born wizards are wrong but…he didn't know what he was talking about."  Narcissa said turning her gaze away.

          "Why won't you just tell me why?"  Draco asked. 

Narcissa stood up. 

"Dad knew what he was talking about…you're the confused one."  Draco stated. 

Narcissa shook with anger. 

"You know why Lucius said all those horrible things?  Because he didn't want you to know what you…"  She stopped herself barely and was about to leave. 

"What?  What about me?"  Draco asked. 

          "I'm sorry Draco,"  She said with tears in threatening to fall.

"Just forget it."  She pleaded.

"No, what is it?"  Draco asked standing in front of his mother.

A deathly silence fell between them until Narcissa finally spoke. 

"I'm not your mother." 

Draco stared at his mother in disbelief. 

"What do you mean?"  Draco asked scared for the answer. 

"Lucius brought you home one night to me.  We couldn't have children and he needed an heir.  He said Voldemort killed your parents because he wanted to be known in the muggle and wizarding world.  I couldn't tell you and Lucius made me promise never too…he wanted you to believe muggle born wizards were mudbloods so you'd never question your heritage…I'm sorry."  Narcissa explained.

          "So now that he's dead you tell me this?"  Draco asked angrily. 

"But why do I look so much…you put a spell on me?"  He asked with hurt filling his eyes. 

Narcissa looked at her son heartbroken. 

"No, you just happen to look the same…I'm sorry."  Was all she could manage in between sobs before running out of the room in tears. 

Draco fell to his knees and looked at his hands. 

"Everything was a lie."  He thought as his vision became blurry and his hands became smudges in front of him.

Well?  What do you think?  Tell me in a review!  R&R please!  Thank you!

**marina star**- Thank you for my first review for this fic!  I hope you continue to read!  Thanks!

**Lain-Iris**- Thank you for the review…I knew there was something wrong with his name thank you!  I tried to answer your question as best I could but it might still be a little shady.

**Court12**- It's always a pleasure to hear from you!  Thank you for reading!

**Jocelyn Padoga**- I'm so glad you liked it!  I do try to keep my fics interesting.

**Yourluckycharm**- I'm happy you don't find this boring!  Thank you for your review!

Thanks for the reviews!  Keep 'em coming!

C-E-F-Y


	3. New personality or even more lies?

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N:  Yay! More reviews!  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you like this fic!  This chapter I tried to make long but it sort of…well…you just read and tell me what you think. R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

 "So now that he's dead you tell me this?"  Draco asked angrily. 

"But why do I look so much…you put a spell on me?"  He asked with hurt filling his eyes. 

Narcissa looked at her son heartbroken. 

"No, you just happen to look the same…I'm sorry."  Was all she could manage in between sobs before running out of the room in tears. 

Draco fell to his knees and looked at his hands. 

"Everything was a lie."  He thought as his vision became blurry and his hands became smudges in front of him.

Now on The Last Chance!… 

Before anyone knew it, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. 

Hermione walked through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ happily. 

She sighed happily as she saw some red hair no doubtedly belonging to a Weasley. 

She ran up to the boy and saw a dark messy haired boy standing by him. 

She snuck up behind them and stood on her tip-toes to reach they're shoulders with her chin.

          "What are we looking for?"  She whispered. 

Both boys turned and smiled. 

"'Mione!"  Harry said happily. 

Ron shook his head. 

"Shouldn't we look for a compartment?"  She asked. 

Both boys looked towards eachother and pointed. 

"That's what I said but…"  Ron began. 

"You did not…"  Harry began trying not to smile. 

Hermione shook her head at her friends. 

"Well, lets go before the train leaves and we'll have to wait until next year to finish this argument."  With that she quickly walked away towards the train.

          Harry and Ron lost track of Hermione once again. 

"C'mon, she's bound to be on the train already."  Ron said getting on. 

Harry nodded and followed closely behind. 

Both boys began to check compartments until they finally found Hermione sitting in one talking animately with Ginny. 

"And then he asked me what it was?!  Why people insist on picking on my cat is behond me."  Hermione said petting her cat lovingly.

          Ginny laughed nervously at the ugly animal in her friend's lap and smiled at Harry and Ron thankfully as they entered and sat down. 

"How was your summer Harry?"  Ginny asked. 

"Alright since I was at your house…where were you anyway?"  Harry asked curiously. 

"Haven't you heard?  Ginny's got herself a boyfriend…"  Hermione teased. 

Ginny blushed. 

Ron crossed his arms like the overprotective brother he was. 

"Yea…"  Ron sneered. 

"A fifth year Ravenclaw."  Ron said with discust. 

"Oh Ron."  Ginny rolled her eyes. 

          "His name is Mike Lawrence and I went with his family on a trip to the United States"  Ginny said. 

Harry smiled. 

"Congratulations Ginny."  Harry said. 

Ginny blushed. 

"Thanks Harry."  She said. 

The rest of the train ride was spent listening to Ron and Harry get into a heated discussion about…you guessed it…Quidditch.

          "Don't you ever talk like normal boys?"  Ginny asked after they had ended an argument over the best player. 

Ron and Harry looked at her confusedly. 

Hermione laughed at their expressions. 

'What's more important than Quidditch?'  Was what they looked like they'd be thinking. 

"Nevermind.  You two are hopeless."  Ginny said dramatically throwing her arms in the air and falling back into her seat.

          Both boys looked at Hermione as if asking 'is she gonna be ok?'. 

Hermione smiled. 

"She means, all you ever talk about is Quidditch…don't you ever talk about girls?"  Hermione asked seriously. 

"Of course we talk about girls…I just prefer not to when my sister is around."  Ron explained. 

"Thank you."  Ginny said from her seat next to Harry. 

They all laughed as the train continued on its course to Hogwarts.

          Draco sat in a compartment by himself.  He stared out the window with an expressionless face. 

Suddenly his compartment door opened. 

"…We can't…"  A voice began as the door started to shut. 

"We have to, there's nowhere else."  Another voice said opening it back up. 

"Well, I'm not asking him."  The first voice said defiantly. 

"Fine."  The second one said. 

"Excuse me?  Um…Malfoy?" 

          Draco turned from the window to look towards the doors.  There were two girls standing there waiting patiently for a reply. 

They looked to be twins. 

One had dark brown hair and the other had brown hair with red highlights. 

They both looked slightly nervous. 

They wore their school robes and had a pin on their robes that had the symbol of Ravenclaw. 

"Um…we were wondering…"  The dark brown haired girl began after no response. 

The one with red hightlights who stood slightly behind her made Draco believe she was the one that was too frightened to speak.

          we sit here?"  The brown haired girl finished. 

Draco nodded and turned back to the window. 

"See?  I told you it wouldn't be that bad."  The same girl said to her scared sister as she rolled her eyes. 

They sat down and then looked at one another. 

They both turned to Draco who continued to stare blankly out the window. 

"Uh…thanks."  The scared girl said.

          Her sister elbowed her. 

She glared back and she sighed. 

"My name is Sydney."  The braver of the two said. 

Draco nodded. 

"Draco."  He said politely. 

Sydney smiled a bright toothy grin. 

Her sister on the other hand looked at Draco as though he would suddenly attack them without warning. 

"This is my sister…ow!"  Sydney glared at her sister who just elbowed her angrily in the side. 

"What?  It's a long trip we need to at least talk…really sometimes I don't understand you."  Sydney said shaking her head. 

The girl sighed and crossed her arms looking away. 

"Anyway, this is Page."  Sydney said pointing at her sister. 

Draco nodded once again. 

'This will be a long trip.'  He thought. 

An hour had passed of silence. 

At least…silence from Draco. 

Sydney certainly liked to talk. 

"So, what did you do this summer?"  She asked after talking nonstop. 

Draco thought a moment. 

"Your father has nothing to do with this…"  She began looking away.  "Of course he does.  He always has.  He hated mudbloods more than…more than he hated Dumbledore and now that he's gone you're going to stick up for the filthy little creatures…filthy little creatures..."

"I'm not your mother. Lucius brought you home one night to me.  We couldn't have children and he needed an heir...an heir …he wanted you to believe muggle born wizards were mudbloods so you'd never question your heritage…" 

As a mudblood…Draco added sadly to himself. 

He looked out the window once again. 

"I didn't have such a great summer…"  Draco continued to stare out the window and Sydney looked down sadly.

When the four friends arrived at Hogwarts they stared at it in awe. 

"It's amazing, every year it's more enchanting than the last."  Hermione said in a slight whisper. 

"Yea…"  Ron said then he looked inside the doors. 

"I smell…chicken…pumpkin juice…ew…what in bloody hell is that?"  Ron asked. 

"Take a bath Weasel then maybe you wouldn't be smelling shit all the time."  A group of Slytherin's laughed. 

Ron turned expecting the snide remark from Malfoy but instead came to face a laughing Blaise. 

He walked off to the Great Hall before Ron had time to give him back a rude comment. 

"Forget it Ron you know those Slytherin's aren't worth it."  Hermione said. 

Just as she said this she was run into again. 

"Sorry…"  A voice mumbled while trudging by. 

"That's alright…"  Hermione began as she looked up at the blond hair of…Malfoy? 

He had his head down slightly as he continued walking. 

Hermione looked at him questioningly but quickly dismissed the caring thoughts as Ron and Harry called for her. 

"You coming 'Mione?"  Harry asked. 

She smiled and nodded as they all entered the Great Hall. 

Within moments the first years came in and were selected into houses. 

Throughout everything that was going on Hermione couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that was entirely focused on what was wrong with Malfoy.

"I wonder why he was…polite?"  Hermione thought. 

"Why do I even care?  He probably thought I was someone else…that's all."  Hermione said and dismissed the thoughts for the rest of the night. 

Draco glanced at the Slytherin table and couldn't help but be depressed.  Slytherin's were supposed to be pureblood… pureblood and happy…everything he wasn't. 

He tried to focus on Dumbledore but all he could think about was all the lies.  All the lies he would eventually have to face.  He sighed inwardly. 

He wouldn't let it come to that. 

He was still Draco Malfoy whether it was true or not and he was determined to prove it.

R&R please!  Sorry this chapter wasn't very long…they seem to get longer the more into the story I get.  Hope you liked it!  I won't update until probably Monday b/c I'm going to a friend's house this weekend!  I'll be back Monday and so I'll see what I can do!  Thanks to the reviewers!

**Nairim**- Thank you for the review and don't worry…I won't forget about The Hell I live in! I promise!

**Black Hat Insanity**- YAY!  You got on!  I'm so glad you had time to read this!  Is this quick 'cause I want that COOKIE!!!!  Anyway, thanks for reading!  I'll ttyl I hope!  Glad you like it!

**Madam Jelly**- Thank you for your review!  I'm glad you like the fic and my idea…I didn't think I had read it before so I thought it was time for something new! 

**Court12**- Yay you're reading this one too!!  has huge smile across face Don't worry…we'll see how EVERYONE reacts when they find out soon enough!  I can't wait for that chapter…I'll probably make it extra long but I don't know b/c I haven't written it yet! Lol.  Anyway, thank you for your review!  I was pleased to hear from you!

Keep up the reviews please!  Thank you!  I love you all!!!

C-E-F-Y


	4. Detective Granger reporting

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N:  Hehe, well, sorry about the REALLY slow updates…and well, hope you like it and without further ado…The Last Chance…

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

 He tried to focus on Dumbledore but all he could think about was all the lies.  All the lies he would eventually have to face.  He sighed inwardly. 

He wouldn't let it come to that. 

He was still Draco Malfoy whether it was true or not and he was determined to prove it.

Now on The Last Chance!… 

"You coming Hermione?"  Ginny called up the stairs to her friend. 

Hermione came down the stairs with a smile. 

"We're going to miss breakfast."  Ginny said running out of the portrait hole. 

"Just like your brother."  Hermione laughed while following her friend out. 

Hermione looked around and just saw Ginny turn the corner to the Great Hall. 

She sighed and took her time getting to the Great Hall as well.

Draco woke up and rolled over onto his stomach.  He placed his pillow over his head and groaned. 

"Wake up Malfoy."  A voice said with a slight laugh. 

"Drop dead."  Draco mumbled. 

"Touchy this year."  The same voice said seriously. 

Draco lifted the pillow and leaned on his elbows to look at Blaise. 

"What the hell do you want?"  Draco asked. 

"C'mon, if we hurry we can beat Potty, Weasel and the mudblood…"  Blaise began. 

Draco didn't realize how much that word stung until it was used to describe people like himself. 

"Shut up Blaise."  Draco said sadly as he rolled over. 

Blaise didn't say another word. 

"Should I get the nurse?  You're acting weird man."  Blaise said confusedly. 

"I don't need a nurse…I NEED to be ALONE!"  Draco yelled while glaring at his friend. 

"Fine."  Blaise said angrily leaving the room.

Draco layed back down and shifted until he was laying on his back looking at the ceiling. 

He sat up and hung his feet over the side of the bed and picked up his pillow. 

With one swift movement he took his fist and punched the pillow. 

Once he had 'murdered' the pillow of all the feathers he stood up and trudged to the shower.

By the time Draco was ready it was time for potions with Snape in the Dungeon. 

"Thank god an easy class."  Draco thought as he walked to the said room. 

On his way he saw Blaise but didn't talk to him. 

It seemed Blaise had the same idea because he sped up and continued to glare forward. 

This didn't go unnoticed by many students. 

Draco ignored the whispers as he walked by and took his usual seat.

Hermione walked in the room followed by Harry and Ron who were in another heated discussion about Quidditch. 

"What a way to start off the year…potions."  She sighed. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for sarcasm." 

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and then turned around to find Snape with a smirk across his ugly features. 

"Sit down Miss Granger."  He told her. 

"Yes Professor."  Hermione said through her teeth. 

She sat down and sighed as Professor Snape continued to the front of the room and began the lesson.

Throughout Potions class Hermione found her mind wandering off.  She glanced over at Malfoy for the millionth time. 

"What could be wrong with him?"  She thought to herself as she watched him. 

Draco sat staring at a piece of parchment.  He rested his chin in his hand and his elbow was holding the parchment steady as his hand moved in slow circles and ink poured from his pen. 

Instead of his usual scowl tinting his lips he looked as though he didn't care about anything. 

His eyes, usually cold and distant were now full of hurt and confusion.

"Looks like I have a new mystery to solve."  Hermione thought turning back to Snape. 

Class had finally ended and Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. 

He was still packing up his stuff when she saw Blaise walk by and run into him knocking his book off the desk. 

Hermione expected Malfoy to laugh and the two to joke around but instead Malfoy glared at Blaise and picked up his book. 

"You comin' Hermione?"  She turned to see Harry and Ron waiting. 

"Um…I'll be right there.  Go on ahead without me."  Hermione said with a smile. 

"Ok."  Both boys said then left the room.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy just to find he wasn't standing there any longer. 

She quickly glanced around the room to see him leaving. 

Hermione quickly grabbed her books and followed him. 

"Malfoy!"  She called. 

"What the hell are you doing?!"  She yelled to herself. 

He stopped and turned to Hermione. 

"What do you want?"  Malfoy stared at her without any expression whatsoever. 

"Um…I-I was wondering if I could get some notes for potions from you…"  Hermione asked. 

"What an excuse!"  She thought to herself holding back the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Why don't you get them from wonder boy?  Or Weasley?"  Malfoy asked seriously. 

Hermione made a noise that resembled a snort. 

"Them?  They know nothing about potions."  Hermione said with a smile. 

Draco smiled lightly and nodded. 

"Alright.  We can go to the library if you want and you can copy them."  Draco said. 

"Thanks."  Hermione said as they walked in that direction. 

"Did I just have a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy?"  Hermione thought to herself. 

She smiled. 

"Now to find out what's wrong with him."  She thought sneakily.

Before long they reached the library and took a seat at a table in the corner. 

Draco took out the notes and Hermione took out her notebook. 

"Um…can I ask you a question?"  She asked. 

"You didn't give me much choice now did you Granger?"  Malfoy asked. 

Hermione smiled lightly. 

"Well, how come you…well, how come you are letting me copy your notes?  I am a 'mudblood' after all and a Griffindor for that matter."  Hermione asked. 

"…best friend to 'Wonder boy' as you call him…"  Hermione was about to continue but Malfoy stopped her. 

"Because you asked nicely Granger."  Draco answered. 

Hermione stared at him blankly and he smiled at the look on her face. 

"Besides, I rather beat you in potions because I'm smarter than you not because you didn't have the notes."  Draco covered. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"Can't say one nice thing can you?"  She joked. 

"You're not a mudblood."  Hermione looked up quickly at him confused. 

Draco packed up his things and left the room forgetting his potion notes.

Hermione sighed as she began to pack up her things. 

She noticed Malfoy's notebook and put it in her bag also. 

She looked at her watch and realized she'd have to hurry if she wanted to make it to her next class on time. 

Hermione walked out of the library and walked towards her next class where on her way she found Harry and Ron. 

"We never saw you, where'd you go?"  Ron asked. 

"The library."  Hermione explained. 

It wasn't a complete lie, that's where she went, she just didn't tell them the whole truth. 

"Not until I find out myself."  Hermione thought. 

She looked at Harry and Ron who were laughing and joking around. 

"Besides, they wouldn't believe me even if I told them."  She decided and they walked into Transfiguration together as the Golden Trio together for another year.

Well?  Was it worth the wait?  Sorry the chapter is really short…It took me forever to come up with an idea on where to take this but I have a plan!!  I really think you're gonna love it too!  R&R please! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	5. Oh there was a look

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N:  Yay!  I think this is my quickest update yet!  Idk but anyway, R&R and I'm glad you liked last chapter!  You're gonna love the ideas I have planned for this story…sorry this chapter isn't very long…I was too busy messing with it that I wasn't really focused on length…anyway, here ya go!  ENJOY!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

 "We never saw you, where'd you go?"  Ron asked. 

"The library."  Hermione explained. 

It wasn't a complete lie, that's where she went, she just didn't tell them the whole truth. 

"Not until I find out myself."  Hermione thought. 

She looked at Harry and Ron who were laughing and joking around. 

"Besides, they wouldn't believe me even if I told them."  She decided and they walked into Transfiguration together as the Golden Trio together for another year.

Now on The Last Chance!… 

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room by himself. 

"What did you go and do that for?"  He yelled at himself. 

"It's not like I meant to jeez, who's side are you on?"  He asked himself. 

"Great, I sound insane."  Draco said aloud while standing up and pacing the room. 

"You know, I think you like her."  A voice inside his head sneered. 

"What's to like?"  Draco asked with a mocking voice. 

"Well, if she straightened her hair she'd be pretty cute, you know it's hard to tell if she has a pretty face under all that hair but if you got to know her…"  The voice began seriously. 

"Are you nuts?  That's a dumb question."  Malfoy said throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

"Fine, be that way.  You're the mudblood son of a…"  Draco's mind was interupted as Draco ran out of the common room into the hallway while slamming the portrait behind him. 

"Watch it kid!"  The painting yelled at him. 

"Aww bite me!"  Draco yelled while marching down the hallway. 

He soon walked into the Great Hall. 

He sat down and immediately regretted coming when Pansy Parkinson hurled herself at Draco and began complaining about her horrid day. 

Draco sighed as he looked over at the Golden Trio.

They were easy to find but what shocked him was Granger was staring at him.  She finally noticed his gaze on her and blushed slighly while turning back to her friends. 

Draco smirked at this. 

"So Granger is actually a girl."  He smirked and turned his attention to the food in front of him.

Hermione quickly turned to her friends. 

As she turned her head she found the curious green eyes and the famous red hair of Ginny Weasley. 

She had a smirk across her lips that did nothing to compliment her pretty face. 

"What was that?"  She asked as if she already knew but was entertained by the answer. 

"What was what?"  Hermione tried to cover but failed miserably. 

Hermione quickly grabbed a roll to keep herself occupied while Ginny asked her questions. 

"You know what I mean Hermione…"  Ginny began. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."  Hermione said buttering her bread.

By now Ron and Harry were staring at the girls argument back and forth as though it was a tennis match. 

"I think you do know."  Ginny said with a smile. 

"I really don't."  Hermione argued. 

"Oh, but you do."  Ginny continued. 

"I really really don't Ginny."  Hermione said getting more and more worried. 

"But I saw you."  Ginny pointed out with a grin to prove she had the upper hand. 

"Saw me what?  I see you right now…you have no proof."  Hermione said but then covered her mouth with her hand. 

"So, something is going on?"  She stated more than asked. 

"No, no it's nothing I swear."  Hermione protested. 

"Then why the look?"  Ginny asked. 

Hermione quickly looked up from her very interesting roll and stared at Ginny. 

"What look?  There was no look."  Hermione said shocked. 

"Oh, there was a look."  Ginny said buttering her own roll in a happy manner. 

Hermione stared in front of her. 

"There was a look?"  She asked no one in particular. 

Ginny didn't bother answer knowing her friend was in a daze as it was. 

"Will someone please tell us what in bloody hell is going on?"  Ron asked while still looking back and forth between the two. 

"Honestly Ron, try to keep up."  Ginny said exasperately. 

"Girls."  Harry remarked. 

"There was no look!"  Hermione said coming back from her daze. 

Ginny sighed with a smile. 

"Deny it all you want Hermione."  Ginny said while glanceing at her watch. 

"Well, I have to go meet Sarah in the common room.  I'll see you all later."  With that Ginny left the Great Hall.

Draco walked quickly out of the Great Hall and hid in a corner as Pansy came bolting out. 

"Will she ever give up?"  Draco muttered. 

"Probably not."  A voice said. 

Draco jumped and turned his head towards the voice.  Hermione stood with an amused look on her face. 

"There was no look."  She told herself. 

"How would Ginny know anyway?"  She thought as she stared at Malfoy. 

"What do you want Granger?"  Malfoy asked while continueing to walk. 

"Actually, it's more of what you want."  She said still walking. 

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and almost fell over.

"How do you know what I want?"  He asked hoarsely. 

Hermione gave him a confused look. 

"Don't you want your potions notebook back?"  She asked. 

Draco's eyes became wide. 

"Oh right."  He said nervously. 

"She wasn't talking about herself blondie!"  The same nagging voice yelled at him inside his thoughts. 

"But, at least you're accepting the fact that you do want her."  The voice said with obvious amusement. 

"Shut up."  Draco muttered. 

"I didn't say anything."  Hermione said giving him an odd look. 

"Me either Granger."  Malfoy spoke up. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Right, well, here."  She said handing him the book. 

"Thanks for the notes."  She said awkwardly before leaving. 

"Yea…uh you're welcome."  Malfoy replied. 

They both walked their separate directions looking somewhat confused.

"Where were you?" 

Hermione had walked back to the common room still perplexed when she found Harry and Ron seated in the common room working on homework. 

"Just went for a walk."  She answered nonchalantly. 

"I'm glad to see you two are working hard."  Hermione said quite happily that she was finally rubbing off on her friends. 

"Yea well, this is due tomorrow."  Ron pointed down at his paper with a scowl. 

"Well, I thought they were taking after me."  Hermione thought with a sigh.

"Haven't I told you not to wait until the last minute to get everything done?"  Hermione asked. 

"Yes **_mum_**."  Ron said sarcastically.  

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down by her friends to see how she could help. 

Ginny came down the stairs in a chipper mood and when she saw Hermione she practically glowed with happiness. 

"We need to talk."  She said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her up to the girl's dormitory. 

"Wait!  Ginny!  She was helping us!"  Ron called sadly. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued working.

Well?  I know it was short but I still hope you liked it.  R&R please!  I love reviews and I'm so happy at how fast I posted this!  Cookies for me! Lol j/p.  Anyway, looking forward to hearing from you all.  Oh and here's the thanks to all the reviewers!

Thanks to **Hpfreakout, Karana Belle, harrylissa=luv, Nairim, ****SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03, Madam Jelly **and** yourluckycharm!**

**Marina Star**- I love your reviews!  Oh I know what happens when a girl follows a boy around and finds some dirt…LOVE!! sigh  how romantic!  Glad you like this little fic!

Jocelyn Padoga- Yay someone else who doesn't care for fics where Draco is a stuck up arrogant jerk!  Thanks for your review it made my day! 

**Court12**- Great hearing from you as always!  I had tons of fun at my friends camp but it's always good to come back to fun reviews and updates!  Thanks!

**Lain-Iris**- Glad you noticed I corrected my spelling errors…lol.  Spelling is not my strong suit…actually neither is writing but that's ok…Haven't had a bad complaint yet.  Anyway, this is going to be DM/HG later.  I just love 'em too much to leave it out. Lol.

**Black Hat Insanity**- Always great to hear from you.  I know you probably won't read this but in case you do I wanted you to know I miss your reviews!  I hope you're doing well.  It's always nice to hear from a HP supporter!  You helped me make up my mind about what I want to write!  Thanks!  Oh and I'm waiting for my cookie! lol j/p.  You're completely right…most of the characters are out of character…I'll work on that in the future but for now…enjoy the chapter!  Thanks!

Well, that's all the reviewers I have so far!  Thanks guys!  You're the best!  Don't worry about The Hell I Live In…I'll update that one tomorrow hopefully!  Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	6. Crazy Talk!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N:  Well, here's the update!  R&R thanks!  I'm not feeling so well so I'll try to make this as long as possible.  Hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

 "Haven't I told you not to wait until the last minute to get everything done?"  Hermione asked. 

"Yes **_mum_**."  Ron said sarcastically. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down by her friends to see how she could help. 

Ginny came down the stairs in a chipper mood and when she saw Hermione she practically glowed with happiness. 

"We need to talk."  She said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her up to the girl's dormitory. 

"Wait!  Ginny!  She was helping us!"  Ron called sadly. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued working.

Now on The Last Chance!… 

When Ginny reached the girls dorm she ran in still dragging Hermione behind her than let Hermione go so she landed on the bed and shut the door. 

Ginny ran over to Hermione with a grin and sat down next to her after sitting cross legged on the bed. 

Hermione turned to her friend wondering what was going on.  She sat with one leg bent on the bed and the other hanging over the side. 

"What's this about Ginny?"  Hermione asked curiously. 

"Tell me."  Ginny said excitedly. 

"Tell you what?"  Hermione asked. 

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?"  Ginny said as though it was obvious.

"There's nothing going on and don't start with the look thing again."  Hermione warned. 

"You know I'm not much for gossip but I have to know.  I mean he is one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts."  Ginny said. 

"Ginny!"  Hermione said shocked. 

"It's Malfoy we're talking about!"  Hermione said appauled. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"So what if he's a little evil…guys are more exciting that way."  Ginny said with a shrug. 

"Then why don't you date him?"  Hermione asked crossing her arms. 

"Not my type.  Besides he likes you."  Ginny said nonchalantly. 

"Wait, what?"  Hermione asked turning her head more towards Ginny. 

"Now we're getting somewhere."  Ginny thought sneakily to herself. 

"What's wrong with me!"  Draco screamed to himself. 

"You're in love."  The voice said boredly. 

"I AM NOT!"  Draco yelled. 

"Fine, be in denial all you want but it's quicker just to agree…you will eventually, haven't you seen the movies?"  The voice asked. 

"I was born from muggles I wasn't brought up around them."  Draco thought angrily. 

"If you're muggle born than how come you're in Slytherin?"  The voice asked curiously. 

"Because…I don't know my father…er…Lucius…grrr…he probably payed them to put me here!"  Draco yelled to himself. 

"So your dad…payed a hat to put you in Slytherin?  Is that what you're saying?"  The voice asked seriously. 

Draco sighed angrily.

"I'm just saying Dumbledore keeps the hat  in his office you could easily get in there with a certain bushy haired brunette's help…"  The voice trailed off suggestingly. 

Draco thought a moment. 

"I don't need her help and I wish you'd stop talking to me.  I sound nuts."  Draco thought. 

"Fine, don't ask her.  She's just a smart girl, smartest in your class I might add, that is constantly in there with Potter and who could possibly know her way in and out without being caught…but no you're right…you could probably do it alone."  The voice said shutting up. 

Draco sighed as he left the Slytherin common room to go to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione quickly shook her head. 

"Not that I care or anything."  She mumbled. 

Ginny smiled lightly at her friend. 

"Hermione, don't worry about your feelings.  So what if you like him?"  Ginny asked putting a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

"So what?  HARRY AND RON IS WHAT!  They'd kill me if I said one kind word to Malfoy."  Hermione said destressedly. 

"We could always put a memory charm on them…"  Ginny thought aloud.

"GINNY!"  Hermione yelled. 

"I'm kidding jeez, bite my head off."  Ginny scowled. 

"Sorry."  Hermione said with a sigh.

"Seriously though, you can't deny happiness just because Harry and my brother don't like him.  Besides, it's not as if Malfoy has a problem with you anyway.  It's just Harry.  If you can keep the two away from one another than you're good as gold."  Ginny said happily. 

"That's wrong.  I can't hide a relationship…what am I saying?  There is nothing going on between Malfoy and I!"  With that Hermione stood up and looked around quickly with her eyes and then sighed as she left the room. 

Ginny just sat with a smile.

Hermione marched down the stairs with confusion written all over her face. 

"Hey Hermione could you help me with this?"  Ron asked. 

"Um…sorry I can't really think straight right now…"  Hermione mumbled. 

"I'm going for a walk."  She said after only ten seconds of sitting down. 

Harry glanced at his watch. 

"It's after hours you want the cloak and map?"  He asked. 

Hermione smiled. 

"Thanks Harry."  She said. 

"No problem."  With that Harry ran up to the boys dormitory. 

He came back within a few minutes with the cloak and map. 

"Be careful."  Harry said handing Hermione the items. 

"I will.  I'll be back later."  Hermione left through the portrait hole.

The second she stepped out the door she saw Malfoy walking down the hall towards her. 

By now she was wearing the cloak so he couldn't see her. 

Her curiosity got the better of her and she spoke. 

"Where are you going?"  Hermione asked him without realizing it. 

Malfoy looked up and began to glance around. 

"Who said that?"  He asked. 

Hermione looked up at the ceiling now remembering her mistake. 

She uncovered herself once he was turned far enough so he wouldn't see the cloak. 

"I did."  She said. 

Malfoy turned back to her and nodded. 

"I came looking for you."  He said nervously.

"Me?"  Hermione asked curiously. 

Malfoy nodded. 

"What were you planning on doing?  Marching up to the portrait and asking if I would come out to see you after you were beat up by all the Gryffindors?"  Hermione asked. 

"Well, I admit I hadn't exactly thought of that."  Draco shrugged. 

"Well?"  Hermione asked. 

"Well, I need your help…"  Malfoy began nervously. 

"With?"  Hermione coaxed. 

Draco sighed.

"I need to get into Dumbledores office and I was wondering if you could tell me how to do that without him knowing?"  Malfoy asked. 

"Firstly, why do you want to get in there without him knowing?"  Hermione asked. 

"It's personal."  Malfoy said turning away. 

"I can't do that."  Hermione practically whispered. 

Malfoy sighed sadly. 

"Unless…I can come with you."  Hermione finished after a moment. 

Malfoy looked up with hope filling his eyes. 

His expression changed immediately. 

"Why do you want to go?"  He asked quizically. 

"Well…does it really matter?"  Hermione asked. 

Malfoy thought a moment and then shook his head. 

"So, how do we get in?"  He asked. 

Hermione sighed. 

"Harry's going to kill me."  She sighed out loud. 

Malfoy didn't comment.

"We use the invisibility cloak."  Hermione said pulling it out from behind her back. 

"So, that's why I couldn't see you?"  Malfoy asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Come on."  She said putting it over them both. 

"You'll have to crouch though.  I can see your feet."  Hermione stated. 

Malfoy did as he was told and they began to walk. 

"Where'd you get this?"  Malfoy asked. 

"It's Harry's."  Hermione said. 

Hermione took out her wand and opened up the map after mumbling the curse. 

Draco looked over her shoulder as she looked at all the teachers. 

"Whoa."  He whispered. 

Hermione smiled lightly. 

"Dumbledore's in the kitchen, we should hurry."  Hermione said. 

"Mischeif managed."  She whispered so only she could hear. 

Within minutes the two were in front of the statue that lead to Dumbledores office. 

Hermione checked the map and then after realizing the coast was clear threw off the cloak. 

"Honey suckle."  Hermione whispered and the wall opened to reveal a stairwell. 

Both teens climbed on and it went upwards. 

It stopped in front of a door and Hermione opened it to Dumbledores office.

Draco saw the hat and walked over to it. 

"Hat."  He said sternly. 

"Ahh, Malfoy.  What can I do for you at this hour?"  The hat asked. 

"I want to know why you put me in Slytherin?"  Malfoy asked. 

Hermione stood at a distance realizing she would get more information this way. 

The hat laughed slightly. 

"It's not funny."  Malfoy said somewhat hurtful. 

"If you're thinking  I put you in there because of your father you are mistaken.  I put you in Slytherin because you are a slytherin.  Your family is not what puts you in a house."  The hat explained. 

"So, I am meant to be there?"  Malfoy asked. 

The sorting hat let out a laugh that would have waken the whole castle had he not stopped. 

"What is meant to be?  You know Potter came to me with a similar question."  The hat said. 

"Does Potter have identity problems?  I think not."  Malfoy sneered almost angrily. 

"Ah, so you know."  The hat said solemnly. 

"Are you telling me a hat knew about my parents before I did?!"  Malfoy yelled angrily. 

"Instead of yelling perhaps you should get to know what for so long you've hated."  The hat said then went limp. 

"NO!"  Draco yelled. 

As soon as the yell left his lips a light emitted the room and Malfoy spun around to find Dumbledore in his doorway with a sad expression across his face. 

Hermione bowed her head knowing they were in trouble but also because she couldn't figure out why Malfoy was so upset. 

"What about his parents?"  She thought.

"We're lucky to get off with only two nights detention."  Hermione whispered trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 

Malfoy just stared blankly ahead. 

"Could I ask you…"  Hermione began. 

"I don't want to talk about it Granger…"  Malfoy trailed off as he turned away but still continued walking. 

Hermione frowned but nodded. 

They reached the two hallways and both went their separate ways. 

"I'll see you in class."  Hermione mumbled sadly while turning away. 

"Granger."  Malfoy said in a slight whisper. 

Hermione turned back to Malfoy expectantly. 

"Uh…thanks."  He said while looking anywhere but in her face. 

Hermione smiled lightly. 

"No problem."  She said and they both walked away.

Well?  Whatcha think?  R&R please…thank you to all reviewers!

**Marina star**- glad you liked last chapter and I love making Malfoy sound crazy and his inner voice seemed like the only friend he has..usually I put in Blaise but I decided this story would be a little different!  Thank you for your review!

**Emma Lilianne Granger**- YAY!  You liked Ginny's conversation!  I thought it was quite humorous but I thought it was just because I wrote it so late…lol.  Thank you for your review!

**Karana Belle**- I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one although it isn't at funny.  I have my moments I suppose lol.  Glad you like the supper scene and after where Draco was talking to Hermione…lol  Thank you for your review!

**Court12**- Loved hearing from you.  Glad you liked it! I wish all my chapters were as good as the last but for some reason I'm inconsistant…I'll have to work on that.  Thanks for your review!

**Efi**- I appreciate your thoughts on my fic.  I don't think I've ever gotten that long of a review and I don't want you to think your time was wasted.  I'm glad you like the idea but I don't know if I can go through all the research and retype this whole story up.  But I thank you for the ideas and in future stories I will be sure to do my best in character development.  Thanks for your review.

**Black Hat Insanity**- YAY!  You're back!!  I completely agree…some fics do go incredibly too fast but I thought I might be going too slow but after getting your review I know that's not the case!  Always boosting my confidence!!  Thank you so much!  I missed you for awhile there!  YAY! A cookie!! lol.  Hands you one as well  Yum yum.  Lol.  Thanks for your review!!

**Hpfreakout**- Glad you liked the chapter and thought it was great!  I love your reviews…they get right to the point and you say what you mean!  Thanks for your review!

Well, that's it for now…I'll update The Hell I Live In next!  So keep an eye out please!  Thank you for all your support!  Now I'm going to go lie down…lol.

C-E-F-Y


	7. Never give up never surrender!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N: Well, I don't receive reviews in my e-mail at the moment…waiting for it to be fixed so if I miss some reviewers than I'm terribly sorry but I thank you all anyway! Lol. Enjoy this update! I think you'll like it.

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

"Could I ask you…" Hermione began.

"I don't want to talk about it Granger…" Malfoy trailed off as he turned away but still continued walking.

Hermione frowned but nodded.

They reached the two hallways and both went their separate ways.

"I'll see you in class." Hermione mumbled sadly while turning away.

"Granger." Malfoy said in a slight whisper.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy expectantly.

"Uh…thanks." He said while looking anywhere but in her face.

Hermione smiled lightly.

"No problem." She said and they both walked away.

Now on The Last Chance!… 

The next day Hermione sat in class.

She was having trouble paying attention though.

Luckily she was a smart witch who could easily catch up but she still wished she could concentrate on something other than a blond haired boy sitting across the room from her.

Hermione took a glance at him and then turned back to her parchment.

"This has got to stop." She told herself mentally.

"The only way to do that is to figure out what's going on with Malfoy. Hm..something about his parents. Lucius being a death eater perhaps? Could be…maybe he doesn't want to." Hermione thought hopefully.

"That's insane." Hermione thought with a sigh as she leaned her head in her palm and her elbow on the table.

She looked down at her blank parchment.

She should be keeping notes.

Just as she thought this ink began to form on her parchment.

She stared at it in confusion until it formed a sentence.

Shouldn't you be taking notes? After all, can't have you doing horrible on the exams -Malfoy

Hermione snorted lightly.

Just like him to write something so juvenile.

She rolled her eyes but then grabbed her pen and began to write.

Why would you care what a bookworm, 'mudblood' does? Although it is nice to see your caring side for once.-Granger

She smiled lightly at the message and whispered a simple spell to imprint it to Malfoy.

She quickly looked in his direction and saw him scowl. He looked at her and then began to write.

Must you call youself that? I mean, it's so unbecoming. Have you ever thought that I do have a caring side? I just don't care to show it around potter and weasley.-Malfoy

Funny coming from you. What makes me so 'priviledged' to see this side of yours?-Granger

Hermione looked in Draco's direction but noticed he wasn't writing.

She frowned.

"I wonder if I'll ever find out what's going on." She thought.

After class Hermione began packing away her books.

Ron and Harry did the same but Ron finished first because lunch was next.

"Hey, I'll see you guys in the Great Hall k?" Ron asked in a bit of a hurry.

"Uh, sure Ron." Harry answered still taking care of his things.

As soon as Ron left Harry turned to Hermione.

"So, who were you writing to?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"When?" She asked.

"During class. I saw you scribbling away and I was just curious." Harry explained.

"Oh, well I was writing to…um…noone actually. Just taking notes." Hermione said quickly.

Harry gave her a questioning glance but said no more on the subject.

"Well, I'll see you in the Great Hall." Harry said before leaving the room.

"Damn it." Hermione said aloud once Harry was out of sight.

She quickly finished up with her things and ran to the Great Hall for lunch.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and found Harry and Ron but didn't see Hermione anywhere.

He looked around the table but still didn't see her so he turned back to his food.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" A voice asked in a slight whisper.

Malfoy turned to Blaise who was glaring at him.

"What?" Malfoy sneered.

"I saw you writing to her in Divination last period." Blaise explained.

Draco opened his mouth to deny it.

"Why don't you go find your mudblood girlfriend, I mean you must be worried about her if she's late." Blaise said seriously.

Draco glared at Blaise and tried to control his anger.

"What? Can't handle it? Maybe you two belong together. Hogwarts biggest hearthrob gets stolen away by none other than bookworm Grang.." Blaise was interupted by a fist in his jaw as he fell from his seat and blood poured from his nose.

Draco stood up as surrounding Slytherin's stared at the two.

Draco then proceeded to leave the Great Hall without food as Blaise laughed from the floor.

As Draco stormed out of the Great Hall he ran into none other than Hermione.

Draco looked at her shocked as she fell to the floor and then shook his head and ran off.

Hermione got up and watched him run down the hallway. She looked towards the door of the Great Hall and then down the hall.

She sighed and grabbed her things as she ran down the hallway.

Draco ran to the Quidditch field. He ran up the bleachers and sat down where he cursed.

"What was I thinking?!" He screamed at himself.

"Malfoy?" Hermione had finally caught up and sat down next to him.

"Perfect." Draco thought sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm sorry I ran into you ok?" Draco said angrily.

"I didn't come here because you ran into me…" Hermione trailed off.

She wasn't really sure why she came.

"Then why did you come?" Draco asked curiously.

"Um…I-I well, I don't really know." Hermione said looking away.

"Oh." Draco said slouching.

"So, why'd you run out of the Great Hall like a runaway criminal?" Hermione asked lightly.

This time Draco turned away from her gaze.

"I-I punched Blaise." Draco mumbled.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly in shock but she immediately shut it.

"Do you mind if I ask…" Hermione began.

"Why? He-it's hard to explain." Malfoy said his brow furrowed as he glared at the ground.

Hermione nodded.

"Go ahead ask." Draco said rolling his eyes and hiding his amusement.

"Ask what?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco gave her a stern look.

"I was just disappointed that I missed it that's all." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco smiled lightly.

"What are you doing?! Blaise was right!" Draco yelled at himself.

"So, why did you come here?" Draco asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Just to find out what happened." Hermione said.

"Sure Granger…you could of asked Potter." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Well, I um…why won't you tell me why you punched Blaise? We have plenty of time." Hermione said with a smile.

"I can't. You're the best friend of my worst enemy as if I'm going to tell you my secrets." Malfoy explained.

Hermione nodded.

"Then I guess I'll just have to bother you until I find out." Hermione joked.

"You won't give up?" Draco asked with more hope than dread.

Hermione nodded.

Draco smiled.

"Good luck then." With that Draco got up and left back to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione just sat confused.

A week passed and the closer Draco and Hermione became the more stunts Blaise pulled so Hogwarts knew about it.

Draco was thankful for the Quidditch game that night.

Slytherin versus Gryffindor and he could hardly wait.

He looked in the mirror of his dormitory and sighed.

Something was definitely changing about him. Before leaving the common room he made sure he looked his best. He used to before but for some reason he wasn't happy with how he looked anymore. He stopped slicking back his hair a few years ago but that didn't seem to be enough.

He shrugged giving up on himself and left down towards the Quidditch field

On the way he couldn't help but pause by the Gryffindor corridor.

He glanced through the crowd of people and finally his gaze landed on the brown hair of Hermione Granger.

He looked around her and didn't see Potter or Weasley anywhere in sight.

He smiled lightly.

Hermione looked up and saw the blond hair of Malfoy.

She followed his loosely styled hair to his gray eyes that were staring at her. His trademark smirk tinting his lips and the green Slytherin uniform over his no doubt muscular body.

"I thought you'd be surrounded by Potter and Weasley again." Malfoy said as she got closer.

"I thought you'd be down on the field already." Hermione laughed.

Draco's eyes got wide as he looked at his watch.

"Oh…" He trailed off as he ran down the hallway.

Hermione grinned as he ran.

He turned back to her before running around the corner.

"I'll see ya later!" He called with a smirk.

Hermione just nodded with a laugh as he ran out of sight.

She shook her head but walked down to the bleachers around the open field.

Hermione found Ginny and sat down.

"So you did decide to cheer for Gryffindor." Ginny teased with a laugh.

"Please Ginny." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm only playing. How's it going?" Ginny asked while turning her attention to the field.

Before Hermione could answer both teams flew out onto the field.

Harry and Draco were the last ones for both teams as they flew around.

As Draco flew by he glanced around trying to find Hermione. He quickly found her and then turned his attention back to the game as Madame Hooch let the balls loose.

His look didn't go unnoticed by Ginny as she was paying close attention to Malfoy.

"Looks like you have yourself an admirer." Ginny continued to tease.

Hermione blushed.

"Can we talk about this later?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and left it at that.

Harry also noticed throughout the game Draco's looks towards Hermione.

As Harry watched Malfoy he saw the golden snitch flying by Draco's head. Just as he took off Draco spotted it as well and took off.

After dodging a bludger and a few Gryffindors out to knock him off his broom he saw the snitch right in front of Harry's fingers.

Draco growled and sped up until he was even with Harry.

"I'm not letting you take this too!" Harry yelled.

Draco's eyes became wide then he went back to normal and tried to speed up.

"Give it up Wonder Boy I'm not taking your girl!" Draco yelled.

Harry glared straight ahead as he tried to go faster as well.

Both boys stayed even as they didn't gain any speed on the snitch.

"I see how she looks at you! And you her so don't tell me you're not trying to take her!" Harry yelled angrily.

"She doesn't belong to anyone Potter! Least of all you!" Draco screamed.

Harry turned to Malfoy and glared at him with his mouth slightly open.

Suddenly Harry shoved Draco and then Draco turned his broom to run into Harry.

By now they lost sight of the snitch and were having a fist fight while flying around uncontrollubly at an alarming speed.

Harry punched Malfoy in the jaw and he started plummeting to the ground.

Just before hitting the ground he turned upwards and ran his broom into Harry's as they both fell just in time to be hit by a bludger passing by.

Whoa, this was the hardest chapter to write…I kept starting to read it and then I'd get so caught up in it I forgot to press enter so I'd have to start over lol. Hope you liked it! R&R please! Thank you to all reviewers!!

**Hpfreakout**- Oh it will be great when Hermione finds out…I was planning for that to be the chapter but I thought it went a little too quick so I decided to post more! Glad you like it though! Keep your lovely reviews coming!! Thank you!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Glad you still like it! I'd love to have a teacher like Dumbledore that'd be so cool! Lol. Anyway, thank you for your review!

**Katriana souless**- Glad you took some interest in this! Thank you for your review! Hope you keep reading!

**Joceyln Padoga**- I try to keep this at a slow progression for the love story but still keep people interested and I'm glad it's working thank you!

**Karana Belle**- Yay! Someone with a sense of humor! Always good to hear from you! Lol. I love humor, it sort of brightens the mood a little. Gives the story more variety too. Thank you!

**Emma Lilianne Granger**- I got your review for The Hell I Live In and I wanted to thank you for taking an interest in both of my stories! Glad you still find this as good as before! Thank you for your reviews!

Well, I think that's everyone, if I missed anyone I'm terribly sorry. R&R please! Thank you!

C-E-F-Y


	8. What goes up must come down and SHATTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters!

A/N: Yay! My e-mail works again! Loved the reviews! Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy lately. Well, I won't delay you any longer! On to the fic! Hope you like!!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

"I see how she looks at you! And you her so don't tell me you're not trying to take her!" Harry yelled angrily.

"She doesn't belong to anyone Potter! Least of all you!" Draco screamed.

Harry turned to Malfoy and glared at him with his mouth slightly open.

Suddenly Harry shoved Draco and then Draco turned his broom to run into Harry.

By now they lost sight of the snitch and were having a fist fight while flying around uncontrollubly at an alarming speed.

Harry punched Malfoy in the jaw and he started plummeting to the ground.

Just before hitting the ground he turned upwards and ran his broom into Harry's as they both fell just in time to be hit by a bludger passing by.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

The game was quickly called off and everyone was to report back to their common rooms.

Hermione and Ginny quickly ran to the medical wing to check on Harry and Draco.

When they arrived both boys were set in separate beds.

They looked horrible.

Harry had a huge gash on his forehead next to his scar with a piece of wood coming out of it no doubt from Draco's broom. He had a few more scratches and his arm was broken yet again. Also his lip was bleeding horribly.

Draco on the other hand had a broken leg and a black eye as well as a few scratches. He had a bloody nose possibly broken.

Madame Pompfrey noticed the girls and told them to wait outside as it was not yet time for them to visit.

Hermione and Ginny stood outside the medical wing and after a few moments finally heard two horrendous yells of pain.

Ginny and Hermione looked to one another with horror.

They peaked into the room and saw Draco writhing in pain while biting down hard on what looked like a stick.

The nurse continued to push his leg back into place as he finally passed out from the pain.

Harry on the other hand threw up over the side of the bed and then passed out cold.

Hermione shut the doors and turned to Ginny who was still shocked.

"I thought they'd use a spell on them." She said voiceing her thoughts.

Hermione just nodded.

Both girls decided that they'd go back to the common room for a few hours and then come to visit the boys.

Draco slowly opened his eyes.

All around him was white.

"Am I dead?" He asked groggily.

"I wish." Harry mumbled from the bed next to him.

"Not quite Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said not hearing Harry's comment.

"Drink this and you'll feel much better." She said and left a bottle on his stand and walked away.

Draco sat up and looked at the bottle.

He shrugged and drank it, immediately spitting it back out across the room.

"What did you expect?!" Madame Pomfrey ran back over to clean up the mess.

Draco took out his wand and quickly cast a spell on the horrid liquid and then swallowed it easily.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry thought amazed.

Draco sat in the bed boredly.

He glanced over at Harry who quickly turned away.

Draco sighed then turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Can I go now? It's boring in here." Draco said crossing his arms.

"No you may not leave Mr. Malfoy you have a broken leg and nose that we need to fix." Madame Pomfrey explained.

Draco smirked.

He quickly grabbed a mirror next to his bed and looked at his indeed broken nose.

He smiled lightly.

Draco always found injuies to attract women but for some reason he thought that his broken nose would not work this time.

He smiled as he thought of Hermione's reaction.

"Oh my gosh! Really Draco as if you need something like that to give yourself more attention." He thought picturing her facial expression.

He was taken out of his thoughts as the medical wing door opened.

He didn't bother looking up because whenever he'd been in here before it was usually Pansy and Blaise that came to see him and Blaise wasn't talking to him and Pansy was probably back in the common room.

To his surprise however someone stopped at the foot of his bed.

Draco looked up to find Pansy at the foot of his bed.

"Think we should go check on Harry and Draco?" Ginny asked.

Ron gave her a discusted look at the mention of Draco.

"Um…no." Hermione said quickly.

Ginny looked at Hermione and then at Ron and nodded.

She stood up and took Hermione's arm and dragged her up to the girl's dormitory.

Ron just sat still confused.

"Why don't you want to see them?" Ginny asked.

"Because Harry hates Draco and I can't just act all friendly to both of them as though I don't see the hate they have for one another." Hermione said sadly.

Ginny nodded.

"Don't worry, they'll be out of the hospital wing before long and they'll understand." Ginny said hopefully.

"No they won't, they'll both be mad at me for not visiting and they'll be mad at me for visiting. What do I do? I don't want to loose Harry as a friend but I'm so close to finding out what's going on with Malfoy." Hermione said dramatically.

"Then let's go visit them." Ginny said taking Hermione's arm once again and heading down to the medical wing.

Draco groaned and Harry smirked.

"I saw the fall Drakey! You poor thing! Don't you worry though, I'm here to take care of you." Pansy squeaked.

"Go away! Don't you have anyone else to bother?!" Draco asked while falling back on his pillow in sheer agony.

Pansy ignored his statement and sat down next to his bed where she softly put a hand to his face.

"That's a horrible break you have there Drakey." She stated.

"Parkinson get lost!" Draco said angrily slapping her hand away.

"Jeez, we're cranky today aren't we?" Pansy said standing up.

Draco just glared at her as she glared back.

"So it is true?" She said in a deathly calm tone.

Draco dropped his glare and stared at her confusedly.

"What's true?" Draco asked.

"You're in love with that mudblood GRANGER!" Pansy yelled hearbroken.

"You don't need to call her that…" Draco trailed off.

He'd never actually considered love.

"Just tell me the truth." Pansy practically cried.

Draco just stared at her blankly while sorting through his thoughts.

Pansy raised her hands and slapped them down on her thighs.

"Fine." She said with a smile as tears rolled down her face.

"Don't admit it. Everyone knows anyway. Why would I want you to tell me the truth? I know!" With that she left the hospital wing in tears.

Draco frowned.

"How the hell can anyone be in love at our age?" He thought.

"She doesn't understand, if she knew the truth she'd be running in the other direction. She wouldn't be crying. She'd be laughing. Everyone would laugh. The once proud Slytherin Prince has now become a mudblood. Worst of all, deep down he's in love with one too."

Draco stared at the wall in front of him for another ten minutes before deciding.

"I need to tell someone, but what if she laughs at me? Or never talks to me again? I already lost Blaise's friendship as well as Parkinson's. I have nothing left to loose." Draco told himself.

He nodded in agreement.

"It can't get any worse."

Just then who should enter the medical wing than Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny had a strong hold on Hermione so she couldn't run away.

Draco and Harry both watched her approach and she could see in their eyes that they were waiting for her to choose.

Choose between her best friend and…her enemy.

Hermione swallowed hard and turned to Ginny who gave her a comforting smile.

Hermione walked past Draco's bed and turned in between him and Harry.

Harry looked confused and Draco just stared at her shocked.

Draco would of expected her to go to Harry just to make him feel better and talk to him later.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"I'm not choosing between you two." Hermione said as if she'd thought this over a lot.

"I know you don't get along and you probably never will but I'm not going to be put in the middle of your fued. I refuse to play that part. So you can continue to hate eachother for all I care but I will not be in the middle of it." Hermione finished.

"Little does she know she's in the middle of this whether she wants to be or not." Harry thought sadly.

"Hermione…" Harry tried again.

Draco knew what he was going to say. He was going to make her choose.

"I wa-need to know who you choose." He finished.

Hermione obviously wasn't expecting this because she gave Harry a blank look.

"Choose? Harry didn't you listen to what I just…" Hermione began.

"I listened Hermione and I understand but you don't realize that you already are in the middle of this." Harry said glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione followed his gaze and Draco turned away sadly.

"Harry you're asking me to choose between my best friend and…" Hermione began.

"Your enemy." Harry reminded.

"He's been your enemy since first year. Please try to help me understand what you see in him." Harry spoke out heartbroken.

"Harry we…" Hermione stopped, finally understanding.

Harry loved her. Not like a kid sister and not like a best friend. He loved her.

Tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes as she saw the scene before her unfold. She quickly stood up unable to take anymore and ran out of the medical wing.

"Harry please…" Hermione began.

Harry frowned with tears filling his eyes.

"So it is him." He practically whispered.

"No Harry please! Listen to me! I-I can't…" Hermione had tears falling out of her eyes one after another as she looked at her best friend.

"Why'd he have to love me? Why?" She thought as she stood up and ran.

Harry rolled on his side to face away from Malfoy as he cried himself to sleep.

Well that chapter seemed rather short didn't it? Sorry about that…and the sadness…this chapter is a bit out of character…especially Harry in my opinion but hey! It's a fic I didn't create the characters so how would I know how they react to these situations?! R&R please!! Thanks to:

**Hpfreakout**- Next chapter I'm thinking I'll have him tell so I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon! I'm not promising anything but I think that's how I'm going to do it. Thanks for your review!

**Lisi**- I think this one is better too! I enjoy writing it more b/c I think this plot isn't used at all! At least I've never read any fics with it…but then, I haven't read them all either so Idk. Glad you like my idea though! I love when Draco and Harry fight. I loved it in the 5th book and I wanted to add something like it to my story and I'm glad it went over well. Glad you started reading my fics…always happy to hear I've grabbed someone's interest and your comments are great!! You're very kind in your reviews and I appreciate that A LOT! Lol. Well, thank you and ttyl I hope!

C-E-F-Y


	9. Why do I do this to myself!

**(Disclaimer)** ME: I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter…sad isn't it? All I own is…um…THE PLOT!! MWAHHHAHAHAA! Although, I'd love to see what people come up with for a fic by making Draco muggle born…hehehee…

Draco: Probably be more interesting than this.

ME:glares daggers at him For that I'm going to have you punched in the face in this chapter you little weasel!! smirks evilly

Draco: sighs

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry it's taken so long…I'm still getting used to this computer and personal problems go away and come back and back and forth…but I am here to update today! This update has actually been done for awhile I just haven't gotten around to posting it…oops…please forgive me! Thank you!

**Last time on The Last Chance!…******

"Harry please…" Hermione began.

Harry frowned with tears filling his eyes.

"So it is him." He practically whispered.

"No Harry please! Listen to me! I-I can't…" Hermione had tears falling out of her eyes one after another as she looked at her best friend.

"Why'd he have to love me? Why?" She thought as she stood up and ran.

Harry rolled on his side to face away from Malfoy as he cried himself to sleep.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

Three days had passed since the incident and neither Hermione nor Ginny came back to the medical wing.

Madame Pomfrey told the boys that they were well enough to leave and go back to class.

"Thank goodness for spells." Draco thought sarcastically as the nurse rushed him out of the medical wing.

Harry hadn't said a word to Malfoy, not that he would of anyway. There weren't even any insults the entire time they were beside eachother.

This gave Draco plenty of time to think.

He knew he had to talk to Hermione but he wasn't sure if she'd want to talk back. He knew that Harry and Ron meant the world to her and she wouldn't give them up for anything. They were her best friends.

He sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Time for breakfast." He thought while changing directions and walking to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall absentmindedly playing with her food with her fork. The doors opened and in came Ginny.

She walked to the table and sat down without a word.

She had been avoiding Hermione since the whole thing in the hospital wing.

Hermione looked up seeing her friend and sighed.

"Ginny I…" Hermione began.

Ginny looked up and glared at her friend.

"What?" She snapped.

Hermione stopped momentarily shocked.

"I need advice." Hermione began.

"From me? Why? You seem to be doing fine with Harry all on your own!" With that Ginny stood up slamming her fists down on the table and leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione groaned.

Just as Ginny left, Hermione placed her head in her hands.

She was beginning to get a migraine.

First Harry's sudden change of feelings and now Ginny. She didn't know what was going on.

Before she knew it she felt someone sit next to her.

Hermione quickly looked up to become face to face with Draco.

She opened her mouth to speak but Draco beat her to it.

"I need to talk to you." He began while glancing around.

Hermione just stared blankly at him.

"Alone." He added with seriousness.

She nodded and they quickly left the Great Hall.

Draco decided that the Astronomy Tower would be the best place to talk since hardly anyone went up there unless they had class.

Once they arrived at the top Hermione turned to Draco.

"What is this about?" She asked curiously.

Draco looked around nervously still making sure no one was around to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but I thought a lot about it…" Draco began.

Hermione smiled politely.

"Does this have anything to do with why you're acting so odd this year?" Hermione asked hoping for a yes.

Draco nodded slowly.

Hermione grinned as she sat down on the floor motioning for Draco to do the same.

He slowly sat down.

"Well, why are you so nice to me?" Hermione asked.

Draco stared at her blankly and then frowned.

He shook his head.

"I knew this was wrong." He mumbled.

Hermione looked at him confusedly as he stood up and glared down at her.

He opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and in walked Harry.

The two turned to the dark haired boy who stared hurtfully at Hermione who stood up quickly.

Harry quickly turned to Draco and was about to speak.

"Take her." Draco said angrily leaving the room.

Harry turned to Hermione who was now glaring at him.

"I was so close Harry!" She began.

"So you have made your choice." Harry said angrily pointing out the door towards Malfoy.

"It's not about a choice! I-you wouldn't understand!" With that Hermione left the Astrology tower marching her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room.

Blaise was seated on the couch with Pansy doing homework. Pansy smirked at the sight of him.

"What's wrong lover boy? Get turned down by the mudblood?" Pansy asked standing up with a glare.

Draco glared back as Blaise stood up as well.

"Haven't you heard Parkinson? That's what Malfoy prefers. He likes bookworms." Blaise said with a smirk.

"But apparently this little bitch doesn't care for him back. Poor thing.." She said sarcastically.

"Will you two give it a rest?!" Draco yelled while clenching his fists to his sides.

Blaise smirked with a mock anger.

"Oh did we offend THE Draco Malfoy lover of mudbloods?" Blaise began while putting a hand to his chest as though he were being flattered.

"I beg for your apology…" Blaise said sternly with a glare towards his old friend.

"It's none of your business so shut up." Draco said in a deathly calm tone.

Pansy stared at Draco.

"Looks like our Draco is hiding something…" She snickered.

With this Draco's eyes became wide.

"I think we've struck a nerve Parkinson…" Blaise said still smirking.

"Listen, leave me alone and stop calling her mudblood…bookworm anything else…" Draco began.

"Give us one good reason?" Pansy spoke up.

Draco clenched his fist and swung at Blaise punching him once again in the face.

"Good enough?" Draco asked leaving the common room.

Half way to the Gryffindor common room Hermione stopped.

She couldn't take the stress any longer as she fell to her knees and began to sob.

As Hermione wiped her eyes she heard footsteps coming.

Lavendar Brown and Paravati Patil came around the corner discussing some new gossip.

They noticed Hermione and walked up to her.

"We just heard Hermione." Lavendar said somewhat angrily.

Hermione looked at the girls with confusion.

"Found out what?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"How could you do that to Ginny? Everyone knows how much she likes Harry…I mean they're always flirting and you have to go and take him." Paravati explained.

"Some friend you are." Lavendar snorted.

"They weren't dating and who says I like Harry?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Come on Hermione, you two are best friends of course you're going to fall in love." Paravati said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not in love with Harry." Hermione said angrily shoving by the two gossip queens realizing this was going nowhere.

"Don't you know, she loves Malfoy now…him and Harry got into a huge argument about Hermione…poor Harry must be heartbroken by now." Lavendar explained.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to Lavendar and Paravati.

"Oh it is true…" Paravati said shocked.

Hermione's mouth opened and her eyes became wide as the two girls ran off in a fit of giggles for tomorrow's new gossip.

"What have I done?" Hermione asked looking down at the floor as a rogue tear ran down her cheek.

Draco sighed as he stared at the enchanted ceiling.

Even the hallways in Hogwarts seemed to change to how you felt as you walked through them. Right now there was a dark cloud of worry above Draco's head. A few stars shone through the dark night sky but it was mostly black.

Draco walked with a frown tinting his lips as he continued to stare at the ceiling in thought.

He had walked very far and still hadn't straightened out his thoughts.

Draco stopped in the middle of a hallway and looked ahead of him to see Hermione holding her knees to her chest crying against a wall.

Draco frowned even more if it were possible and walked up to her slowly.

She may not have loved him but he still was curious what she was crying about.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in his usual bored tone.

Hermione's head shot up in shock.

She sighed realizing it was just Draco.

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears and looked at him with her usual fearless face.

Draco smiled lightly.

"You don't need to cover up for me." He spoke softly.

Hermione frowned.

Draco sat against the wall and again looked up while leaning his head on the wall behind him.

Hermione looked up as well.

"You're worried about something." She said matter-of-factly.

Draco turned to her questioningly.

Hermione looked at his face and sighed.

"Honestly, doesn't anyone read anymore?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Draco had to smirk at that comment.

"Well, are you going to explain it to me?" He asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is enchanted so that the ceiling shows off the deepest of someone's emotions without them even knowing it. Quite interesting actually." Hermione explained while looking up.

"Then what does that mean for you?" Draco asked looking up as well.

"I am sad." She said.

Draco broke out in laughter.

"What may I ask is so funny about that?" Hermione asked hurtfully.

"Well I knew you were sad…you were just crying." Draco said.

"I just found it funny how you said it…never mind." Draco cleared his throat as Hermione just stared at him as though he had three heads.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're sad?" Draco asked turning to her once more.

Hermione looked away sadly.

"Did Potter hurt you?" Draco asked seriously.

"No, Harry didn't hurt me…I'm just…confused that's all…" Hermione trailed off.

Draco sighed.

"I'll tell you what's changed about me this year if you tell me what's really wrong." Draco said turning her chin back to face him.

They stared at one another for a moment until Draco dropped his hand.

Hermione nodded still looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't love Harry." Hermione blurted out.

Draco's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked hope filling his eyes.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Next chapter we'll see if Draco tells Hermione! Hope you liked this chapter! R&R please!! Thanks to all reviewers!

**Black Hat Insanity**- Thanks for the cookie!! I love your reviews! Oh and I love making Draco innocent for once…he's a great character…anyway…thank you so much for the reviews!

**Hpfreakout**- Well, Harry may be mad at Hermione but now…Hermione's mad at him too! I'm such a mean author…oh well thank you for your review glad you like it!!

**May-ann**- Glad you're enjoying this fic! I love when I can get people to ask questions! I find it funny lol. Thank you so much for your review! I loved it!****

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Glad I got one of the characters right…lol…thanks for your review!! I loved hearing from you!

**Karana Belle**- Thank you so much for your review! You're so nice and I'm glad you like my writing! I agree…hopefully things will sort themselves out for poor Hermione…thank you.

**Lazy**- thanks for your review! It was quite interesting to read lol. Sorry the update wasn't as soon as expected! Thanks for the review though!!

**Marina star**- A cookie!! YAY! Thank you! It's ok if you don't review every chapter…as long as I know people are actually reading this! Lol. Glad you liked last chapter so much! I have my brilliant moments I suppose lol. It'll be hard to NEVER stop with the story…but since I suck with endings I'm hoping this will last at least another ten or so chapters lol. Thank you so much!

**Lisi**- Brilliant idea if I do say so myself! I was thinking that too…Hermione would give up anything for her friends…guess we'll wait and see lol. Hope it all ends well…thank you for your review!

**Padfoot-lover1**- WOW!! Thank you so much!!! I'm so glad you like it that much!! Lovely wording if I do say so myself! Lol. Hope to hear from you soon!! Thank you!

**Draco's Slytherin Vampiress**- I will try to keep up the good work! Lol. I'll see what I can do about Harry and Ginny lol. Thank you for your review!!

**Bms22456**- I don't mind what you say about Harry…I don't care much for him either…lol. He's just too good at everything idk…but b/c this is Harry Potter I just had to put him in the fic…lol. Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Thanks!

**Morgmalfoy**- Short and sweet…Thank you!! Lol.

ME: Well thanks everyone for the reviews!! Sorry I'm a little hyper as I write this!! Lol.

Draco: I didn't get hit in the face in this chapter!!! HA!!! smirks

ME: smirks and punches him ANYWAY, as I was saying…thank you to all reviewers! Please come again and don't let the door hit you on the way out! Thank you thank you! bows dramatically


	10. When things start looking up

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter…sad isn't it? All I own is…um…THE PLOT!! MWAHHHAHAHAA! Although, I'd love to see what people come up with for a fic by making Draco muggle born…hehehee…

A/N: Yay! A quicker update…although it still was really slow…sorry for the long wait again…I still love you reviewers! Anywho, onto the fic! YAY! Sorry it's not very long…

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

ME: Draco got punched in the face!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA

clears throat Anyway, what really happened…****

**The real..no I'm not kidding anymore…Last time on The Last Chance!…******

"I'll tell you what's changed about me this year if you tell me what's really wrong." Draco said turning her chin back to face him.

They stared at one another for a moment until Draco dropped his hand.

Hermione nodded still looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't love Harry." Hermione blurted out.

Draco's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked hope filling his eyes.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

"I don't love Harry…" Hermione repeated still staring into the gray depths of his eyes.

Draco just stared at her.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"I mean, I love him but I love him like my brother. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence and stared shocked at Malfoy.

"What?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, I can't…" Hermione said with worry…her face however showed a slight smile.

"Hermione we made a deal…" Draco said watching her stand up.

"I can't do this to Harry." Hermione said sadly as she turned to leave.

Draco stood up and grabbed her arm to turn her back around.

"Do what?" Draco asked her as he locked on to her gaze.

Hermione's mouth quivered as realization hit her.

"Love you." She thought to herself.

Draco still held her arm in a firm grip as he stared at her. He knew what the conflict was that was running through her head. He had the same problem but for some reason right at that moment, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, he didn't care.

Nothing mattered. Not his reputation, not her friends, nothing.

Hermione saw the look in his eyes.

The look of want.

She leaned closer glancing at his lips briefly before pressing her own against his.

Hermione was expecting a quick kiss at the most but Draco immediately ran his tongue over her lips.

She obliged and soon they had their arms around eachother in a close embrace.

Harry stood in the Astrology Tower looking up at the stars.

Now he had Hermione mad at him.

"All I wanted was for her to be happy. I just thought she'd be happy with me." Harry thought with a sigh.

"Even Ron would have been a better choice than Malfoy!" Harry thought with venom.

Harry got up quickly to take his mind off Hermione.

He left the Astrology Tower and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco and Hermione separated and just stared at eachother shocked.

"I can't believe you did that." Hermione said after regaining a steady heartbeat.

"Me?" Draco asked with a smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you Granger." Draco said with a smile as he sat back down on the wall.

Hermione smiled but blushed lightly.

Her smile left immediately and she sat down next to Draco.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked in all seriousness.

"I know it can't be just because you like me because you've been nice to me since the beginning of this year and we only got to know one another a few weeks ago." Hermione explained.

Draco frowned and stared at her for a few moments.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

Harry was on his way back to the common room where he heard a noise around a corner.

He sighed not wanting to deal with anything other than the problems at hand but his curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to the dark corner.

The closer he got he knew it was someone crying.

"Um…are you alright?" Harry asked the shadows.

"Huh!" A voice gasped.

"Harry?" The voice asked.

Harry distinctly recognized the voice as Ginny Weasley.

Ginny crawled out of the shadows after wiping her face and stood up.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry asked glancing at the girl to make sure she was ok physically.

"I'm fine…" Ginny trailed off.

"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head no.

"Please don't tell Ron, I don't want him to worry." Ginny whispered sadly.

"I won't tell Ron if you tell me what this is all about. I can't just tell Ron nothing's wrong if you don't tell me what's not to worry about." Harry said with a half smile.

Ginny's lower lip quivered.

"I can't tell you Harry. If you haven't figured it out yet then you'll never know." Ginny mumbled while looking into his eyes.

A look of hope shone through to the young wizard with the lightning shaped scar.

However, spending as much time as he did with Ron, his red headed friend seemed to be rubbing off on him.

Harry continued to stare at Ginny blankly.

Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said after bowing her head down to hide the fresh tears forming.

"Sorry? For what?" Harry asked about to reach a hand out to his friend.

"I'm sorry you don't see it." Ginny said after lifting her head.

She ran down the corridor back to the Griffindor common room to try and escape the pain.

Draco sighed once more.

"You can tell me." Hermione said comfortingly.

"I know, it's just…" Draco trailed off.

"I made fun of you all those years and I never knew why." Draco began.

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"My father hated 'mudbloods' more than anything in the world." Draco began with a hurtful laugh.

"I never saw it." Draco whispered as though he were still trying to sort his own problems out.

"It's so obvious now. The way they talked about mudbloods as though they were some sort of disease that could infect you from just being in their presence." Draco continued angrily.

Draco turned to Hermione.

"He never told me. I looked up to him and he never bothered to mention…hint…anything!" Draco yelled.

Hermione stared in shock curious as to what he was talking about.

"I never meant anything to him." Draco whispered.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

It's hard to comfort someone when you don't know what's going on or what's troubling them.

She looked up at Draco and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk about it. It's ok." Hermione said hoping this would calm him down.

"No, don't you see? I've been dying to tell someone. You should know the truth. After all these years of teasing you, you have a right to be the first to know." Draco said taking her hand.

Hermione continued to stare at Draco as he sighed once more.

"Hermione, I was muggle born." Draco said with a frown.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"My 'parents'." Draco began with venom.

"…told me mudbloods were horrible people so I'd never question where I came from." Draco said sadly.

Hermione stared blankly at Draco in complete shock.

"You…you're muggle born?" She finally asked.

Draco nodded sadly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she quickly stood up.

Draco stared at her confusedly as she looked down at him.

"So that's it?! That's why you've been so nice to me?! You just find out you're a 'mudblood' and figure…hey! Since I've been such an ASS for the past few years I might as well be nice to muggle borns because I just found out I am one!!" Hermione yelled angrily.

Draco stood up and stared at Hermione shocked.

"I thought you'd be the one to understand…" Draco began also getting angry.

"Oh I understand **Malfoy**…I understand perfectly! You couldn't get to know me before because I was a mudblood but now! Oh ho! The big bad Slytherin prince is muggle born as well! And you want sympathy?! I traded my friends to find out that secret and all you're saying is sorry I can't still be the ass I was before…"

Hermione was cut off.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Draco began angrily.

"Then what did you mean? It sounds perfectly clear to me!" Hermione yelled crossing her arms.

"Fine! Say what you want!" Draco said crossing his arms as well.

"I WILL!" Hermione yelled turning to walk away.

"You are a MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled his anger getting the best of him.

Hermione turned back around and slapped him across the face.

She quickly stomped away while Draco stood there glaring at her disappearing figure.

****

****

A/N: Well! Hope you liked this chapter although the characters were definitely out of character. Oh well it's fanfiction! Who really cares?! If you do than I'm sorry but you're gonna have to get used to it…lol. Ok, sorry for the slow updates and I'll get right on updating The Hell I Live In as soon as I get a break!! Personal problems still going on…can you tell by the chapter? I'm actually in a good mood…lol. Wish me luck and as soon as something else happens I'll be sure to update this! Oh and school just started so in comes the homework! Fun fun! Thanks to all reviewers!! I love you guys!! Cookies for all!! Lol.

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**- Hope you liked the chapter sorry for the cliffie but here's another one…I kind of favor them as a writer lol. Thank you for your review! I'd tell you about what's going on in my life but it's a long and stupid story…maybe that will be my next fic…lol.

**Draco's Slytherin Vampiress**- Hi! I don't think anyone's actually said hey…thank you! Lol. Glad you like the cliffie! Hahaha. I tried to update soon…sort of…forgive me…here have another cookie lol.

**Lisi**- Sorry you didn't like last chapter that much…I hope you like this one a little more. I might use a bit of your idea I'm really not sure exactly where I'm going with this…it depends on my life really…lol. And this could definitely take awhile to sort out. R&R please! Thank you so much for your review!

**Black Hat Insanity**- Awww thanks! I tried to make the wait worth while although this chapter was a little shorter but I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Glad you love this!! Thank you!! A standing ovation! Wow!! Lol. Here's your cookie!! Thank you!! Hope this chapter was as much enjoyment as the last…although no Draco/Hermione just yet…lol. I'm getting there so be patient! Lol. Thank you again!

**Reihino2003**- Awww thanks for reading this! You really think it's beautiful!? Thank you! Here's your cookie!! Enjoy and R&R please!! Thanks!

**Hpfreakout**- Glad you find it funny and interesting!! Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for your review! I loved it!!

**Nathonea**- Glad you found it funny!! Well, he told her…lol. Thanks for your review!! R&R please!!

**Blonk**- First of all…love your name!! Lol. Second of all thank you for your review!! Glad you liked the chapter! R&R please!! Thank you!

**Karana Belle**- Really? Noone's told you!! You're very nice then! Lol. HAHAHAA I loved your review…very funny oh and I'm glad you liked last chapter and my story too!! Oh how nice lol. Thank you so much!! R&R please!! Lol.

**The Cedar Girl**- Thanks for your review but I was a little confused…do you like the story or not? Lol. I hate to ask but the first review I received from you seemed like you hated it then it seemed predictable I'm guessing and then you say update…idk but thanks for the reviews! R&R thanks!

**NitenGale**- Yay! Another hello review!! Thank you…I love people to say hi…maybe I should do that…lol. Anyway, thank you! Glad you like it a lot! Are you Spanish or do you just know the language…I'm taking a class but I suck at it…lol. Anyway, thanks and R&R!!

**Brianne13**- I'll keep it up as long as I get reviews…which by the looks of it will happen!! Yay! Thank you for reading this!! Glad you like it!! Thank you so much!!

WOW! I think that's the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter!! Thank you to everyone and if you want a thank you then review quicker!! Lol. J/p. ttyl!!

C-E-F-Y


	11. The worst thing to happen

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter…sad isn't it? All I own is…um…THE PLOT!! MWAHHHAHAHAA! Although, I'd love to see what people come up with for a fic by making Draco muggle born…hehehee…

A/N: An update!! WHOOO!! Sorry for the slow updates on my other fic. I'm getting right on it! Thank you to all reviewers!! You guys are the best!! Thanks!

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

"Oh I understand **Malfoy**…I understand perfectly! You couldn't get to know me before because I was a mudblood but now! Oh ho! The big bad Slytherin prince is muggle born as well! And you want sympathy?! I traded my friends to find out that secret and all you're saying is sorry I can't still be the ass I was before…"

Hermione was cut off.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Draco began angrily.

"Then what did you mean? It sounds perfectly clear to me!" Hermione yelled crossing her arms.

"Fine! Say what you want!" Draco said crossing his arms as well.

"I WILL!" Hermione yelled turning to walk away.

"You are a MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled his anger getting the best of him.

Hermione turned back around and slapped him across the face.

She quickly stomped away while Draco stood there glaring at her disappearing figure.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

Hermione stormed into the Gryffindor common room and broke down in tears. Passing students staring at her and one even came to see if she was all right.

"No…" She whispered as she ran up to the girl's dormitory and laid down in her bed.

As she cried she faintly heard the door to the girl's dormitory open and close.

Hermione didn't care anymore so she continued to cry.

She felt the side of her mattress go down as someone sat down.

She turned her head quickly to see Ginny staring off into space.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny beat her to it.

"He really loves you, you know." Ginny mumbled sadly.

Hermione looked down at her pillow.

"He's always loved you. I could never compare to you and he still doesn't see it." Ginny explained with a sad smile.

Hermione looked back up at Ginny sadly.

"Ginny, you don't understand. I don't love Harry." Hermione said turning back to her pillow as she thought of Draco once more.

Ginny turned to her friend.

"You-you don't love him? But you're best friends…Lavendar and Para…" Ginny began.

"Exactly, we're best friends. He's like my brother as is Ron. I could never love them like I love…" Hermione trailed off.

"It doesn't matter. Harry doesn't see me more than Ron's kid sister." Ginny said sadly.

Hermione turned back to Ginny.

"You might be surprised. I don't think you should give up. Show Harry what he's missing. He'll need a friend now." Hermione explained.

"What about you?" Ginny asked Hermione just now noticing her puffy eyes.

Hermione stared at Ginny shocked.

"What happened?" Ginny asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I-I" Hermione broke into tears once again.

"What is it?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I found out why Dr-Malfoy was so nice to me." Hermione said turning away as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione. What was it?" Ginny asked comfortingly.

Hermione turned to Ginny with a tear stained face and slowly opened her mouth.

"He's muggle born. The only reason he was nice to me is because he just found out that he isn't a pure blood and that he could never pretend to be now that he knows the truth. He was just using me because there was no one else." Hermione cried.

Ginny looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, he just told me." Hermione cried.

Little did either girl know but Lavendar and Paravati were sitting in the next bed over with their curtain drawn.

Once they heard Hermione come in crying they stopped talking to listen what had happened.

"Are you sure Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy is a muggle born?" Ginny asked.

Lavendar and Paravati looked at one another in shock. Immediately after they had huge grins across their face and Lavendar put a hand to her mouth to silence the giggles.

"Don't worry Hermione, as much of a prat as Malfoy is he'd never use you like that. It's been obvious the past few days how much he loves you." Ginny said with a smile.

"No, it was a lie. He never…" Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione listen to yourself. You and Draco have become closer in the past few weeks than I've gotten to Harry in a few years. You should go for it." Ginny continued.

"But why would he tell me? He just wants to be a jerk." Hermione explained.

"He hasn't changed." Hermione said turning away.

"Hermione, Draco may not have changed in personality but it's obvious he's had a change in heart. Why else would he tell you that? It's his biggest secret!" Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione still looked to Ginny with sadness.

"At least talk to him Hermione. Find out the truth." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

"Come on. Let's go down to the bathrooms and see if we can clean you up." Ginny said pushing a strand of hair out of her friend's face.

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Ginny." Ginny smiled.

"No problem." Ginny said and both girls left the girl's dormitories.

As soon as they left Lavendar and Paravati squealed in delight.

"Did you hear that?! Draco Malfoy is muggle born!! Who would of thought. We have big gossip for tomorrow!" Lavendar whispered in delight.

Paravati nodded.

"Come on we need to get ready for tomorrow!!" Paravati said jumping off the bed and was about to run out of the girl's dormitories.

"Wait, what if Hermione and Ginny haven't left yet?" Lavendar asked grabbing her arm.

"Right, we can get ready now and by tomorrow the news will be out!" Paravati yelled excitedly.

Lavendar laughed.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room in a sour mood.

"I don't understand it! Wasn't that supposed to work? I told her so she's supposed to fall into my arms right? So much for the Malfoy charm." Draco thought sadly.

He walked up to his dormitory and layed down in his bed to stare at his ceiling.

"No sleep tonight." He thought with a sigh as he rolled onto his side and thought about Hermione.

The next morning Draco's eyes opened as a light was shining on his face.

"What the?" He asked opening his eyes slowly.

Draco, after focusing, looked around the room and noticed a window open.

He growled as he looked around. No one was in the dormitory.

"Am I late?" He asked groggily.

After figuring out what time it was he realized it was time for breakfast.

He quickly got up still somewhat asleep and got ready.

After finishing up he walked down to the common room where there still was not a soul in sight.

"That's weird." Draco thought as he left the common room and headed to the Great Hall.

On his way he saw a few students and as he walked by they all seemed to look up at him in shock and then start whispering.

Draco glared at a few but on the inside he was dumbfounded.

As he reached the Great Hall more people stopped to stare at him as he entered.

Harry walked to the Great Hall early in the morning. He was still half asleep and didn't get a very good night sleep last night.

All he could think about was what was bothering Ginny.

It didn't make any sense.

He kept thinking back to the night before and how she told him not to worry.

How could he not worry about her?

The whole thing gave him a headache.

He sighed as he opened up the doors and walked into the Great Hall.

He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron.

Immediately putting his head in his hands and his elbows on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked happily.

Harry turned to his grinning friend and sighed.

"Long story. Why are you in such a good mood?" Harry asked.

"You haven't heard?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Heard what?" Harry asked lifting his head and looking to his red-headed friend curiously.

Just as Ron was about to answer the Great Hall doors opened and in walked Draco Malfoy.

He looked like he didn't get a great night sleep either.

The entire hall went silent as everyone stared at him.

He looked around confusedly and slowly walked to the Slytherin table as every eye was on him and sat down.

Everyone at the table stood up and left or moved down.

The doors again opened and in came Hermione.

She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw everyone moving away from Draco.

Her vision landed on him and he glared at her dangerously.

He quickly stood up not losing her eye contact and grabbed her arm dragging her out of the Great Hall.

Once the doors were shut everyone began to talk.

"What was that about?" Harry asked referring to the silence as Draco entered.

Ron grinned once again.

"You are not going to believe this. I can't believe no one told you." Ron said happily.

"Ron, will you just tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well, the story is, you aren't gonna believe this, Malfoy is muggle born." Ron said happily.

Harry's jaw dropped wide open.

"I know!" Ron said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I'm sure. It's been going around Hogwarts for hours." Ron stated.

"HEY!" Hermione yelled as Draco dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"Who did you tell?!" Draco asked angrily.

"Tell? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone knows Hermione!" Draco yelled.

"Knows?" Hermione asked still confused.

"That I'm muggle born!" Draco yelled in her face.

Hermione stared at him shocked.

"Who did you tell?" He asked dangerously.

"No one, I…" Hermione trailed off.

Draco stared at her shocked.

"I trusted you." Draco whispered.

He turned and walked away.

"Draco no…I'm…sorry." Hermione began loudly and slowly trailed off.

Hermione stormed into the Great Hall and walked straight to Ginny.

"Who did you tell?" Hermione whispered angrily.

"I swear I told no one Hermione." Ginny began shocked.

"I woke up this morning and it was all over the school but I swear I never said a word." Ginny explained.

"Then how did everyone find out?" Hermione asked confused.

Just then Lavendar and Parvati walked into the Great Hall all smiles.

Hermione and Ginny looked at one another and then to the two girls that entered the room.

****

A/N: Things are going great in my life!! For those of you who care..hahaha. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers!!

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**- HAHAHAHA! I loved your review! Very humorous! I love Draco!! He's my fav! Glad you liked the chapter and I'm sorry for the cliffies…please forgive me! Lol.

**Draco's Slytherin Vampiress**- Your welcome! Lol. Glad you liked it and I'm also happy to hear you liked the argument! It was so much fun to write! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Lisi**- Thank you! I'm glad you think I write Hermione in character! I didn't think I did too well with that so thank you! I loved your idea so I definitely will consider it! Thank you again! Lol.

**Reihino2003**- Thank you for your review!! I write fantastic!? YAY! Lol. Keep reviewing! Thanks!

**Hpfreakout**- Yay! You like it! You're so nice to me! Thank you for your lovely reviews!

**Karana Belle**- Thank you for your review! I'm a Junior in High School. I wish someone would do my homework…lol. Love your reviews!

**Lady-sanctuary**- Thanks for reading!! Glad you love it! I love reviews that are nice! Lol. Sorry for the cliffies lol. Hope you don't mind too much! Thanks!

**Debatingqueen**- I love Hermione and Draco as well! I've only written 2 harry potter fics and they're both Hermione/Draco. Glad you like the idea too…I'm hoping people will use it I'm curious what they'd come up with. Anyway, thank you so much for your review! Keep them coming! Lol.

I think that's everyone! Hopefully I didn't miss anyone! Thanks!! I'll try to update soon because I know you guys hate the cliffies but I can't help it…it's easier to write when I leave it at a cliffie lol. So you'll have to bear with me! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	12. Confessions

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter…sad isn't it? All I own is…um…THE PLOT!! MWAHHHAHAHAA! Although, I'd love to see what people come up with for a fic by making Draco muggle born…hehehee…

A/N: Whoo! Tons of great reviews for this fic! Thanks! I have a feeling this fic is coming to a close…sobs but don't worry not in this chapter…I still have a few more ideas to add to this. Well here it is! R&R! Thanks!

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

Hermione stormed into the Great Hall and walked straight to Ginny.

"Who did you tell?" Hermione whispered angrily.

"I swear I told no one Hermione." Ginny began shocked.

"I woke up this morning and it was all over the school but I swear I never said a word." Ginny explained.

"Then how did everyone find out?" Hermione asked confused.

Just then Lavendar and Parvati walked into the Great Hall all smiles.

Hermione and Ginny looked at one another and then to the two girls that entered the room.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

Hermione quickly stood up and before Ginny could grab her she marched up to Parvati and Lavendar.

Ginny quickly yelled out for Hermione to stop but she kept walking.

By now everyone was aware of what was about to happen and slowly moved as close as they could.

Parvati and Lavendar then noticed Hermione walking towards them by Ginny's outburst and their eyes became wide and their jaws dropped open.

"Hermione…uh…hi." Lavendar began while pushing Parvati in front of herself.

"You did this?" Hermione asked in a deathly calm voice.

Parvati looked to Lavendar and then back to Hermione.

"I swear we never…" She began.

"Never what?! Never meant to hurt anyone?! You two are so obsessed with gossip that you don't even see the effects it can have on the people you talk about. Keep your noses out of everyone's business!" With that Hermione left the Great Hall.

Lavendar and Parvati sighed when she left.

"That went better than I thought." Lavendar said with a cocky smirk.

Parvati nodded agreeingly.

Ginny sat back down with an aggravated sigh.

"So, that's why you were upset?" Harry practically whispered.

Ginny turned to him with a frown.

"Uh…I can't talk about this Harry." Ginny said looking around for an excuse when her eyes landed on her laughing brother.

"I'll talk to you later." Ginny said getting up quickly to leave the Great Hall.

Harry quickly stood up and followed a few feet behind her until they were out the doors.

"Ginny wait!" Harry called grabbing her arm.

Ginny spun around and began to look around the corridor wildly.

"Ginny, please…what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Ginny began to breath heavily as she couldn't look at Harry.

"I'm just worried about you…" Harry said sadly while trying to make eye contact with her.

"Will you at least look at me?" Harry asked while she began to try and get away.

"I can't!" She yelled getting angry. "Why?!" Harry asked getting aggravated.

Just then Harry caught her gaze and she stared deep into his eyes.

Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips just as he let her arm go.

Ginny closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek and slowly separated from Harry's lips.

Harry opened his mouth in shock as he stared at her.

"I love you." Ginny whispered.

She quickly shook her head back and forth and turned around and ran down the corridor.

Harry stood in the middle of the corridor just staring at her departing figure.

Hermione wandered down the hall angrily and somewhat sadly.

"Those stupid little…why if I were Ron I'd of punched them." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"It's not good to talk to yourself Granger, people might think you're going crazy." Hermione looked around quickly to be staring at the gray eyes of Draco.

"Draco…please you have to believe I never…" Hermione began pleadingly.

"I know…" Draco trailed off sadly.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Hermione sighed as she sat down too.

"They treat me so different…it's like I'm not even Draco Malfoy anymore…I'm just some jerk no one respects…oh my father would be…" Draco trailed off.

Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I know everyone's being hard on you but you have to understand…" Hermione began.

"Understand what? The fact that they hate me now more than ever just because I'm muggle born." Draco said while glaring at Hermione.

"They don't hate you because you're muggle born now." Hermione said getting angry.

"That may be why all the Slytherin's hate you but as for everyone else they don't really care. Frankly, in my opinion I was more hurt that you made my life a living hell until you found out you were one of us. It's hypocritical. It's like you only hated me because of what you thought I was." Hermione said hurtfully.

Draco looked at her sadly.

"I can't help how I was brought up Hermione…I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

Hermione's expression softened.

"It's ok." Hermione said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Draco bit his lip as his eyes wandered in confusion.

"What do I do now?" Draco asked as panic washed over his features.

Hermione shrugged with a thoughtful frown.

"I don't know." She finally replied.

Hermione bit her lip and turned to Draco.

"So, is this why you wanted to talk to the Sorting Hat?" She asked cautiously.

Draco nodded.

"That thing didn't help much." Draco sighed.

Hermione nodded.

"I guess the only thing left to do is prove to everyone you're still Draco." Hermione said sadly at the thought of Draco being the stuck up prat he used to be.

Hermione stood up as she spoke and Draco looked up to see her sad expression.

He smiled lightly and stood up also.

"What are you worried about?" He asked suddenly.

Hermione looked at him with shock.

"Nothing…why would I be worried?" She asked quickly.

"Hermione, you are a horrible liar so just tell me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Truthfully?" Hermione asked in a slight whisper.

Draco nodded with a serious face.

"I'm just so worried you'll become the cruel Draco Malfoy and forget all about me. I'm worried you'll find some Slytherin girl that will fulfill your dearest desires and I'll go back to being the filthy mudblood." Hermione said with her head down.

Draco stared at her shocked.

Hermione looked up with a smile.

"You should see your face." She said with a laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok I get the hint you're not going to tell me." Draco said shaking his head.

Hermione laughed.

"You got that right." She said with a light punch to his cheek.

Draco laughed and shook his head.

Draco and Hermione continued to chat down the hallway as Harry came running down.

Draco held back a growl as he stopped in front of them.

"Hermione! Quick! Have you seen Ginny?!" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, she has red hair and…" Hermione began jokingly.

"I'm serious Hermione! I need to find her!" Harry said desperately looking around.

"Why? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"WellIwastryingtofigureoutwhatwaswrongwithherandIthoughtitwasbecauseofyoubutitwasn'tandshekissedmeandnowIhavetofindherandI'mworriedohmygodwhatifRonfindsout!" (Well I was trying to figure out what was wrong with her and I thought it was because of you but it wasn't and she kissed me and now I have to find her and I'm worried…Oh my god what if Ron finds out!) Harry said shocked.

He then ran off.

"Ok then." Hermione said not understanding a word he said.

"Jeez…" Draco began.

"I thought I had problems." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"HARRY!" Draco and Hermione looked down the hallway to see Ron walking closer to Harry while rolling up his sleeves.

Once Ron reached him he punched him in the face and Harry fell to the floor.

"RON!" Hermione yelled while running to her friends.

"You were my best friend! How could you do that!? It's Ginny!" Ron screamed angrily.

Hermione leaned down and looked at Harry who now had a bloody nose.

"Ron…I swear she kissed me I didn't even know she liked me!" Harry said in his defense.

Ron glared at Harry.

"Alright, Ron this is stupid Ginny is a grown girl she can take care of herself. Secondly this is your best friend!" Hermione said pointing to Harry.

Ron growled.

"If you hurt her I swear…" Ron began.

"I know I know." Harry said referring to his bloody nose.

"Ron, I need to find Ginny." Harry said sadly.

Ron sighed.

"I don't know where she went. Neville came running into the Great Hall a few minutes after you left and told me he saw you and Ginny kissing in the hallway." Ron said angrily.

"Figures." Harry said standing up.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled.

Hermione shook her head.

"You two honestly." She sighed.

"Harry, go clean up, you're covered in blood then go look for Ginny. Ron go talk to Ginny. I'm pretty sure you have something to do with this." Hermione said.

"What did I do?" Ron asked crossing his arms.

Hermione glared at him.

"Fine, I'm going." Ron said with a sigh as he left.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry began with a crooked grin.

"Oh, and Malfoy…you hurt her you're dead." Harry said and then left.

Hermione slapped her palm to her forehead as a groan escaped her lips.

Draco stared shocked but then laughed.

"Guess this means I have to be nice to you. At least you won't have to worry anymore. I won't forget you Hermione." Draco said in a mock lovey-dovey tone.

Hermione gave him a loving look as she got really close to his face.

"You better not." Her hot breath on his lips.

Draco stared at her and leaned in but Hermione backed up and grinned.

"Now who's the one who's worrying?" She asked with a laugh.

Draco cleared his throat.

"I was…yeah…" He trailed off with a slight blush across his face.

"Pst…love birds. Is the coast clear?" Hermione looked over and saw Ginny sticking her head out of an empty classroom.

"Ginny!" Hermione said surprised.

Ginny nodded.

"Harry's been looking all over for you." Hermione began.

"I know." Ginny said sadly.

"I kissed him Hermione…you know how stupid that was?!" Ginny asked loudly.

"Ron punched him too." Hermione added.

"Really? Oh my god." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Harry was still looking for you." Hermione added.

"Yeah, just to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone." Ginny mumbled.

"No, he cares about you. Maybe you should give him a chance…something good might come of it." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny sighed and thought a moment. She then nodded slowly.

"That's a girl. Your mom will be proud." Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny smiled.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"In the medical wing probably. He got a bloody nose when Ron punched him."

Ginny nodded and ran off to the medical wing.

A/N: YAY! Another pointless chapter down the drain! At least Draco and Hermione aren't arguing! This isn't exactly my best work so I do apologize…R&R! I would say next update will be soon but I don't really know…lol. Thanks to all reviewers!! You guys are great!!

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**- HAHHAA! Sorry that Hermione didn't beat them up but I'll see what I can do to put you in if you'd like. I'm sorry I didn't write to Kai…but there's not much I can do to help you…sorry…frowns Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can! I love your reviews! Thanks!

**Draco's Slytherin Vampiress**- I tried to add in more Hermione/Draco and there should be more in next chapter…hope you liked it…I agree I never cared much for Lavendar and Parvati in the books but they are pretty important in the plot…thanks for your review!

**Reihino2003**- It's getting good! YAY! Glad you like! I'll get the next update out as soon as I can! Thanks! Lol.

**Hpfreakout**- OOO I love your reviews! I don't care for the gossip freaks…they'll get what they deserve sooner or later…enter evil laugh lol. Glad you like it and it's still interesting! Thanks!

**Karana Belle**- Well thanks for the offer anyway on the homework…I wish someone would do it for me…hahhaa. Glad you liked it and now they aren't mad! I switched it once again to Harry and Ginny and Ron that are mad…lol. Thanks for your review!

**Debatingqueen**- Yeah…poor Draco. Here's another update although I don't know about quick…lol. Thanks for your review!

**TheDreamerLady**-Glad you like this fic too! And I'm happy you picked my story to read!! Thanks for your review glad you like it!

**NitenGale**- WOW! 105…I wish I was getting that in Spanish…lol. Chinese is cool though. Glad you like the story! Thank you for your review!!

**Jocelyn Padoga**- No need to watch your language…everyone else has called them bitches too lol. Glad you felt angry…that doesn't sound right…lol. Anyway thanks!

**Black Hat Insanity**- YAY! So glad you took time to review my fic! I've missed you! Hahaa. Anywho…thanks for the review! Of course Hermione/Draco are together! I love them too much to keep them apart! Lol. Well thanks! Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- It's ok if you miss ONE or two chapters…lol. I've been pretty busy too so I understand completely! Glad you still like it! I love the standing ovations! Makes me smile! Lol. "Thank you, thank you!" lol. bows Thanks!

**Caren H**- Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you for reading! You're so nice…thanks! Glad it's interesting and I'm original!! Thank you so much!

**Blonk**- Hehehe I'm evil like that…anyway…thanks for the review and I tried to update soon…not as soon as I wanted but oh well…Thank you!!

**Slytherin-In-The-Rain**- Oo glad you like it!! I'm original!! Thanks!! I loved your review so nice! Thank you!

**Sk8r Mouse 22**- Thanks so much! Loved your review! One of the BEST Harry Potter fics!?!? REALLY!? grins thank you so much!!

Oh thank you all!! I even got a few new reviewers reading!! I loved your kind words! I'm so happy right now! Thanks! Have a lovely day!! Glad you all like it!! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good…R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	13. Broken actually

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter…sad isn't it? All I own is…um…THE PLOT!! MWAHHHAHAHAA! Although, I'd love to see what people come up with for a fic by making Draco muggle born…hehehee…

A/N: Could I of taken any longer with an update? Probably…lol. Anyway, I'd like to thank **Carol** for getting me back into writing updates for my fics! Thank you so much! I love talking with you and I'll have to check out some of your work! You're very inspirational! Thank you so much!! Now onto the update you've been waiting for!

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

"Don't worry Harry was still looking for you." Hermione added.

"Yeah, just to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone." Ginny mumbled.

"No, he cares about you. Maybe you should give him a chance…something good might come of it." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny sighed and thought a moment. She then nodded slowly.

"That's a girl. Your mom will be proud." Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny smiled.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"In the medical wing probably. He got a bloody nose when Ron punched him."

Ginny nodded and ran off to the medical wing.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

Hermione smiled.

For once things were going right.

"Now where were we?" Hermione felt arms wrap around her waist.

She smiled and turned around to face Draco.

"Right here…" Hermione trailed off as Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Just then the moment was ruined by a flash going off.

Hermione quickly backed up from Draco as another flash went off and Colin Creevy ran off as fast as he could.

"Oh shit! What are we going to do!? That will be all over the school by tonight!" Hermione panicked.

"Actually it's around the school right now." Draco pointed and Hermione turned to see a poster on the wall of Hermione and Draco in a lip lock.

"Oh my god what are we going to…" Hermione was silenced out of her ranting by Draco's lips once again colliding with her own.

Hermione quickly pulled away.

Well, as quickly as she could she didn't quite want to let go.

"No, we can't…" Hermione mumbled while trying to tear her gaze away from his gray eyes.

Draco gave her a small smile and that did it.

She melted.

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" She began with half a pout as she kissed him once again.

"You don't understand! I have to go find her!" Harry was seething now.

Madam Pomfrey glared at the young boy.

"You have a broken nose Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but you are stuck in this hospital wing until we can fix it." She explained through gritted teeth.

Did he honestly think she wanted him to be stuck in there to complain?

"Now have a seat." She said pushing him back to sit on one of the beds.

She quickly grabbed a wash-cloth and holding back the urge to slam it into his face she handed it to him politely and waddled off.

Harry groaned.

Ron walked into the hospital wing and saw his agitated friend wiping off the blood.

Ron walked up slowly and as soon as Harry spotted him he looked down at the floor.

"Hey Ron." Harry mumbled.

"Er…Harry, I'm really sorry about punching you in the face…I just get so…you know." Ron trailed off.

"Over-protective? Don't worry about it." Harry said with a crooked grin.

Ron grinned also.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Ron said calmly.

Harry gulped.

"Would you be ok if I asked her out?" Harry asked nervously.

Ron nodded.

Harry sighed.

"But if you hurt her you'll have way more than a bloody nose…" Ron began.

"Broken actually." Harry said with a fake smile.

Ron smiled.

"Well, yea." Ron said.

"Did you find her by any chance?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ron shook his head.

"Sorry mate but Ginny grew up around a bunch of guys she knows how to get her privacy trust me." Ron said sitting on the bed.

"You still need to clean up anyway, you're a bloody wreck." Ron laughed while picking up a mirror and pointing it at Harry.

Harry grimaced.

As Harry began to wipe away the blood from his face neither boy realized that a certain red-headed girl was standing just outside of the hospital wing nearest the bed they sat on.

Ginny smiled as she bit her lip and walked into the medical wing.

She had heard every word and tried her hardest to hide how happy she was.

Ron was the first to notice her and quickly stood up.

"I'll see you later Harry." Ron said walking by his sister with a nod of approval.

If Ron could of chosen anyone to steal Ginny's heart it would have been Harry. Even if he still thought she shouldn't be dating at all.

Ginny smiled and walked up to Harry who still hadn't noticed her.

"God this hurts." Harry said putting a hand to his now swollen nose.

"Here…" Harry jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Ginny." He said shocked.

"Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you." Harry said worriedly.

Ginny nodded.

"I know, I heard you came here after Ron punched you. I'm really sorry about that Harry…" Ginny began.

"You're worth it." Harry didn't mean for it to come out but couldn't control himself as he blushed and looked back to the mirror wishing he didn't look so bad.

Ginny smiled and sat down where her brother was previously.

"Listen, about the kiss…" Ginny began slowly.

Harry turned to her with worry.

"You don't regret it…do you?" Harry asked worry filling his eyes and hurt breaking his voice.

Ginny bowed her head.

"Of course not…I wouldn't of kissed you if I didn't mean it Harry…I just…I'm sorry." Ginny finished sadly.

"I should win an award for this." She thought to herself.

Harry frowned.

"Gin, don't be sorry ok? I…well…I've been really dumb lately and I should be the one that's sorry." Harry explained.

Ginny lifted her head to stare at him.

"Listen, um…I just wanted you to know that…well I don't actually like Hermione…well more than a friend or sister or something like that…I mean…what I'm trying to say is…well…I don't think I've ever really liked her…and I'm not saying this because she's with Malfoy now…you know how fast news travels around this school I mean I saw posters of them making out on the way to the medical wing so they haven't been together very long…I'm rambling aren't I?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny nodded.

"What are you really saying Harry?" Ginny asked slowly as she looked into his eyes.

"I…I love you Ginny." Harry finally spit out.

Ginny smiled.

"I know." She said giving him a kiss.

"What? You knew? How fast does news travel in this school?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny smiled.

"I have my ways." She said standing up.

Harry looked up at her incredulously.

"Now where is Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked while looking around.

Harry groaned.

"What?" Ginny asked worriedly as she went over to Harry who was leaning over in pain.

"I don't need Madam Pomfrey. I need…you." With that Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny and kissed her as she giggled.

"Harry…" She laughed as he grinned.

Madam Pomfrey chose that time to walk to the bed.

"Alright Mr. Potter…dear heavens Mr. Potter please control yourself." Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes as Ginny got off of Harry and she quickly cast a spell to fix his nose.

"Now out you go." Madam Pomfrey said shooing them away as Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and they headed to find Ron and Hermione.

Ron strolled out of the hospital wing sadly.

Everyone was finding love, except him. Even his youngest…granted only sister found love in his best friend and Hermione!

Hermione fell for Malfoy!

What was the world coming to?

Ron smiled lightly.

Even if he didn't have anything he knew how happy his friend's were.

Ron walked to the Great Hall and smiled at the sight of all the posters lining the walls of Hermione and Malfoy making out.

He never thought that would be happening.

Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table and sighed.

"Did you hear? Your sister and Harry are going out now." Seamus had sat down shortly after Ron with a grin on his face.

Ron nodded while grabbing some food.

"I know. Harry's in the hospital wing talking to her now." Ron explained.

"You're ok?" Seamus asked shocked.

Ron nodded.

"She's gotta grow up sometime." At those words the entire table went silent.

A girl from the Ravenclaw table sat and stared at Ron as she bit her lip. She gathered all of her courage and walked over to him.

"Ron? You don't really know me but my name is Sarah." The girl blushed slightly as he looked at her.

"Listen, Ron, if you ever want to hang out sometime I'm always available." Sarah continued still blushing and biting her bottom lip.

Ron looked at her shocked.

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

Sarah nodded still biting her bottom lip.

"You've really grown up Ron." She said with a smile and then left the Great Hall.

"WHOA!" Seamus yelled out while watching the girl leave the hall.

"Way to go Ron!" Seamus yelled.

"She's a hottie." Seamus said slapping a hand on Ron's back as Ron blushed.

Ron couldn't help but grin at this and looked to where Sarah once was standing.

As Ron stared Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall holding hands.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around for Hermione.

Harry was about to ask Ron where she was when he noticed Ron's grin and dazed expression as he looked at the doors to the Great Hall.

"Ron? What's up?" Harry asked curiously.

Seamus jumped at the opportunity to tell what just happened.

"A really hott Ravenclaw is what happened. Came over here and asked Ron to hang out sometime. I'd say he's still in shock." Seamus replied as though he were examining Ron in an experiment.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Sarah." Ron said in a dreamy tone.

Harry and Seamus burst out laughing.

"Well I think it's cute." Ginny said with a smile.

Ron blushed.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry decided to save his friend by changing the subject.

"I don't know. Probably with Malfoy." Ron shrugged.

Harry and Ginny nodded.

Draco and Hermione finally separated themselves from one another and tried to catch their breaths.

Draco sat down against the wall and looked up at Hermione.

"Well, I know this is going to sound cheesy and I know it seems kind of obvious but…well, will you go out with me?" Draco asked seriously.

Hermione stared at him shocked.

"Wait, before you answer I just want to tell you this." Draco began.

"I'm not saying this because I feel bad that everyone knows I'm muggle born and I'm not saying this because you're probably the only one to talk to me right now and I'm definitely not saying this because I'm being forced to because of our picture around school or the fact that we just made out." At this comment Draco grinned and Hermione smirked.

"Then why are you asking?" Hermione asked somewhat playfully.

Draco smiled lightly.

"I thought it was obvious." Draco said in a whisper.

"I just like to hear you say it." Hermione said kneeling down to be eye level with him.

"I love you." Draco said looking deep into her brown eyes as she smiled.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Hermione said as though it wasn't anything serious.

Draco frowned.

"I love you too." She added with a grin as she kissed him quickly making him smirk.

"Wait, what about you? I mean, the Slytherin's won't take this too well…" Hermione began worriedly.

"Don't worry about it." Draco began.

"They won't like the fact that I'm muggle born either but as long as I have you I'll survive." Draco said with a cheesy grin as he wrapped his arms around her once more and they headed to the Great Hall.

When the most talked about couple entered the Great hall you can only imagine the reactions.

All heads turn to them and the room goes completely silent within a matter of seconds.

Draco looks around and Hermione blushed as she looked at Draco and he nodded as she headed to her own table with half the eyes in the Great Hall staring at her and the other half following Draco to his seat at the Slytherin table.

Draco sat down and the entire table, including Crabbe and Goyle, was glaring at him as though he were a trader.

Some of the girls even looked sorry for him as though it was a shame to lose someone with his good looks.

Draco did the only thing he could do.

Ignore them until the noise came back.

He looked around the Great Hall with a glare like he would have if the rumor were of something other than the fact of his heritage.

As this glare passed over the room students turned away and began talking.

He was for once thankful for the noise in the Great Hall as he grabbed some food.

A/N: Well it just figures…I update this one FINALLY and all I've heard for the last two hours while writing for this is "When are you updating The Hell I Live In?" lol. I find it funny but I hope someone notices this fic!! Lol. I'll get to work on the Hell I live in right now!! PROMISE!! I'm not sure when I'll actually update it but it will probably be soon! Sorry for the long wait but I think this is my longest chapter!! GO ME!! Lol. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers!! I'd thank you individually but it's been so long that I doubt my replies would make much sense so I'll just thank you all as one! **THANK YOU!!** Ok, R&R! I'll update when I can!

C-E-F-Y


	14. Where do we go from here? Your dormitory

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter…sad isn't it? All I own is…um…THE PLOT!! MWAHHHAHAHAA! And Sarah! Oh and I'm still trying to own Draco but so far no such luck…

A/N: Hey I'm still alive!! Well I'm almost convinced we're having a snow day tomorrow so I'm updating! Lol. Hope you like it but I warn you it's not one of my best…I was out of ideas after last chapter so by the end of this one I had ideas but it was mostly just something to write…sorry about that. R&R thanks!

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

Draco sat down and the entire table, including Crabbe and Goyle, was glaring at him as though he were a trader.

Some of the girls even looked sorry for him as though it was a shame to lose someone with his good looks.

Draco did the only thing he could do.

Ignore them until the noise came back.

He looked around the Great Hall with a glare like he would have if the rumor were of something other than the fact of his heritage.

As this glare passed over the room students turned away and began talking.

He was for once thankful for the noise in the Great Hall as he grabbed some food.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

When Hermione sat down she blushed as she grabbed some food. Luckily the sound started up again and she sighed as she turned to take a glance at Draco who looked positively miserable. Hermione frowned until he looked her way and then she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled lightly back and continued to eat what was on his plate. Hermione turned back to her friends who were grinning cheekily. Hermione smiled.

"What?" She asked putting her fork down and placing her hands under her chin and her elbows on the table curiously.

"I just never thought I'd see the day." Harry began.

"So is he a good kisser?" Ginny interrupted with interest.

Harry and Ron quickly turned to her with a glare. Ginny however pretended not to notice. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Aww." Ginny and half the girls listening in on their conversation sighed.

Harry and Ron looked around in disbelief.

Throughout dinner Hermione took repeated glances at Draco and always found he was looking at her. She'd smile and he'd smile then she'd turn back to her friends with a sigh and occasionally taking a bite of her meal before turning back to him once again. Ginny found it positively adorable and would often take glances at Harry who was in a heated discussion with Ron about Quidditch. She didn't think much of it and eventually joined in to the conversation and successfully giving her opinion.

When the meal ended all students were sent out of the Great Hall. Hermione had to have been the first one up at Gryffindor and quickly 'walked' to the door. Draco also ran to the door and when they reached one another they took one another's hands before exiting as slowly as humanly possible. As they walked many people made comments but they ignored them. Harry, Ron and Ginny followed but Ron also seemed to be distracted.

He glanced around the corridors quickly and sighed with a frown on his face after searching the large group many times over.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as his friend stopped walking.

Ron turned to him and immediately blushed.

"Uh…it's nothing." He said quickly before trying to escape the crowd.

As he walked he bumped into someone. As he looked down at the girl before him his eyes lit up.

"H-hey Sarah…um…I was just looking for you." He said with a blush.

Sarah nodded while biting her lip.

"I saw you." She said with a grin.

Ron gave a half smile and nodded sheepishly.

"You're cute when you blush." Sarah commented while reaching up and brushing some red hair out of his eyes.

He smiled down at her not at all surprised as her hand lingered on his cheek.

"I'll see you around?" She asked as one of her friends got her attention.

"Uh…yea definitely." He said with a nod.

"Good night Sarah." Ron said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving.

Sarah blushed and bit her bottom lip as she headed away with her friend, not without giving a few backwards glances at Ron who continued to stand in the middle of the corridor waving like a complete fool.

"Not even you can ruin this mood Ginny so will you please shut up?" Ron asked getting irritated and yet still smiling.

"I can't help it! You were just so funny! Uh yea…definitely, night Sarah! I'll be dreaming of you! MUAH MUAH MUAH!" Ginny said imitating her brother as best she could before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny fell to the couch and grinned.

"I'm sorry, really…" She began.

"This is great isn't it? We're all together." Ginny said happily.

Both boys gave her an odd look.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know, Hermione has Malfoy, Harry has me and you have Sarah. It's all so romantic!" Ginny sighed.

The boys looked at one another with an expression resembling disgust and confusion and in Ron's case, a grin.

"Right Gin." They both said before leaving to the boy's dormitory.

Ginny shrugged and turned to look for someone to talk to. Where was Hermione anyway?

Hermione and Draco wandered the halls still holding hands.

"Who knew you were this much fun Granger…" Draco began with a sideways glance.

Hermione turned to him and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Why you…" She began but he blocked her attempts effortlessly and grinned.

"So, what do you want to do at Hogsmeade?" He asked curiously before letting her arms go.

"I don't really care." Hermione said truthfully with a shrug as she continued down the hallway with Draco trailing her with a smile.

"Guess I should get you to your dorm my lady before wonder boy and his sidekick try to beat me up." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded and they walked to the common room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright in your dorm?" Hermione asked somewhat worriedly.

Draco smiled.

"Yeah, I'll survive." Draco shrugged.

"We'll be old news by tomorrow." Draco said confidently.

Hermione gave him a not so believing look which made him laugh.

"Don't worry so much Granger." Draco said out of habit as they stopped near the portrait.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and gave him a kiss. When they finally separated Draco nodded.

"Maybe I should stay with you…" Draco said before kissing her again.

Ron's eyes snapped open and he turned to his clock and sighed before shutting his eyes once again. He sat up a moment later and sighed loudly after examining the clock.

"Ron, will you PLEASE just go to sleep it's really annoying when you sigh every five seconds." Harry complained while rolling over away from his friend.

"Sorry Harry, I can't help it." Ron said before placing his arms behind his head and smiling at the ceiling.

"Just try, we still have another ten minutes before we have to be up…" Harry trailed off with a yawn as he began to fall into a deep sleep.

Sadly, he was woken up immediately by the alarm clock. Ron shot out of bed with a grin and ran to the bathroom. Harry sighed as he glared at his alarm clock and began mumbling under his breath about waking up at an unholy hour. As Ron finished he found Harry and they walked down to the common room. After making small talk they looked around for Ginny and Hermione. However before examining the entire common room a scream was heard and almost immediately muffled from the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron looked to one another before staring up the staircase curiously.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she rolled over and hugged her pillow close. She sighed dreamily as she thought back to her night sleep. She grinned at the thought of her dreams with Harry. Ginny slowly pulled herself out of bed and stretched before standing up and walking to get her clothes. As she stood up she looked over to Hermione's bed expecting her friend's bed to be made and the said girl to be missing from the bed. However, that was not the case this morning. In fact, another body lay next to Hermione in a very close embrace. Ginny screamed at the sight of Malfoy in her friend's bed before covering her mouth quickly to stifle her scream.

Ginny rushed to Hermione's bed and shook Hermione roughly.

"Huh? Ginny? What are you doing?" Hermione said tiredly as she stared at her friend.

"Hermione! I never would…how are you…wow." Ginny whispered with confusion, surprise and a grin.

"What on earth are you on about?" Hermione asked in a regular tone.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Hermione felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her more tightly as a face snuggled into her neck. She gasped.

"Draco." She whispered.

"Uh…yea, how are you going to get him out without anyone seeing? How'd you get him up here?" Ginny asked more curiously.

Hermione blushed.

"I'll explain later if you help me get him out." Hermione said pleadingly.

Ginny sighed and nodded.

"I'll check to see if the coast is clear and you wake him up." Ginny said before running to the door and making sure no other girl was up.

Hermione elbowed Draco lightly as he groaned into her hair.

"Draco…you have to get up now baby." Hermione giggled in somewhat of a panicked voice.

Draco's eyes opened slowly and he smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Who's the baby…" He immediately sat straight up on one arm and stared at her shocked.

"You're not…I mean we didn't…" Draco began panicked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No we didn't and I'm not. Honestly, what kind of a person do you think I am?" She whispered.

"Come on, I have to get you out of here." Hermione began to get up out of bed when Draco pulled her back.

"But I'm not ready to go." Draco said with a pout.

Hermione smiled at his childlessness.

"Everyone's going to be up in a minute so you have to leave." Hermione said sternly before standing up and taking his hand and dragging him out of bed.

"Gin is the coast clear?" Hermione asked as they reached the door.

Ginny shook her head with a hurt expression on her face.

"Seamus and Dean are downstairs talking to Harry and Ron." Ginny explained.

"Oh great!" Hermione said hitting her head.

"Wait, ask Harry for his invisibility cloak after getting rid of Seamus and Dean…please Ginny?" Hermione pleaded.

"Oh alright." Ginny sighed before leaving and mumbling about men showing up in dorm rooms.

Hermione sighed thankfully as Seamus and Dean left to the Great Hall no doubt and Harry went to his staircase for the cloak. Ginny winked up at the door knowing they were watching and she grinned.

Ginny immediately ran up the stairs and threw the cloak over Draco.

"Thanks." He mumbled irritated.

He poked his head out and kissed Hermione before leaving the dorm and sliding down the slide like stairs and walked out of the room. The girls got dressed quickly and ran down to explain to Ron and Harry what had happened.

"What was that?" Ron asked looking from the portrait to their stairs.

"Draco was in Hermione's bed last night." Ginny answered.

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open.

"Why would he be in there? What a pervert! You know you can dump him Hermione, we'll protect you won't we Harry?" Ron asked turning to his dark haired friend.

Harry gave Hermione a curious look.

"How'd he get up the staircase?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Hermione who was blushing and glaring at Ginny.

"What does it matter? The point is he can get in and…well you know! Take advantage of our dear friend! Do you want that to happen?" Ron continued to ramble on.

"Ron he didn't sneak in…I uh…well…I invited him." Hermione said with a shrug and quickly went out of the portrait hole to the Great Hall.

"You can't be serious 'Mione!" Ron gaped.

"Honestly Ron, I'm not a child I know what I'm doing and before you get any wild ideas in your head I did not sleep with him." Hermione cleared up.

Ron shut his mouth obviously about to ask that question.

"Alright good…but why invite him up?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned.

"I don't know…I didn't want him to go to his dorm…it doesn't matter." Hermione finished sternly before they all entered the room.

"Of course it matters!" Ron began angrily.

Before he could continue however Sarah walked up to him with a grin.

"Hey Ron." She said with a smile.

Ron turned to her with a smile as well.

"Hey Sarah." He said forgetting all about Hermione.

"I was wondering…um…well if you want to that is, if you'd like to sit with me?" Sarah asked.

Ron nodded like a fool and Harry couldn't help thinking his friend had already become whipped after not even two days of meeting this girl.

"Sure, I'd love to. Uh…see you guys." He said with a grin before following Sarah to her table like a puppy.

Hermione sighed thankful he was gone. They all sat down and Hermione glanced over and noticed Draco was missing.

"Probably just changing." She told herself before turning back to her food and trying to ignore the feeling of dread that washed over her.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And anyone who's reading this I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the terribly long wait and I'm EXTRA sorry for not leaving comments!! I have a major headache and I just don't have time…sorry!!! It's just been a long time but I do appreciate all of the wonderful reviews!!! Thanks so much!! If you have anything you want to see in this fic I'll be happy to add it because I'm basically trying to finish it at this point…thanks! R&R please! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	15. For crying out loud

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own anything remotely related to Harry Potter…sad isn't it? All I own is…um…THE PLOT!! MWAHHHAHAHAA! And Sarah! Oh and I'm still trying to own Draco but so far no such luck…

A/N: MY SCHOOL HAD NO HEAT!!! YIPPIE!! Lol. No heat equals no school which means a nice long weekend and tomorrow I get out at 9!! YAY! I should be studying but I don't want to…Spanish isn't THAT important…lol. I'm so sorry again…I feel really bad about this!! I'm not writing comments at the bottom!! **Cries** I know and I really don't have an excuse except I am VERY tired and I HAD A BREAKTHROUGH on what to put in the sequel of WTF!!! You guys are gonna love it when it comes out! I'm sorry this fic is kind of dragging but really it's coming to a close soon! Sorry for the crappy closing and how I'm sort of straying from the plot (if there is one lol) Just try to enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

"Hey Sarah." He said forgetting all about Hermione.

"I was wondering…um…well if you want to that is, if you'd like to sit with me?" Sarah asked.

Ron nodded like a fool and Harry couldn't help thinking his friend had already become whipped after not even two days of meeting this girl.

"Sure, I'd love to. Uh…see you guys." He said with a grin before following Sarah to her table like a puppy.

Hermione sighed thankful he was gone. They all sat down and Hermione glanced over and noticed Draco was missing.

"Probably just changing." She told herself before turning back to her food and trying to ignore the feeling of dread that washed over her.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

Breakfast had come and gone and there was still no sign of Draco. Hermione glanced frequently at the Slytherin table but there was still no sign of the blond headed man. Hermione turned to Ginny with a hurt expression.

"I'll be right back." She said before standing up and leaving the Great Hall. Ginny watched her worriedly before turning to Harry and sharing a scared look with one another.

Hermione wandered the halls hoping to find Draco in a rush to the Great Hall.

"He's probably just running late…" She told herself absentmindedly.

Draco left the Gryffindor common room with a skip to his step and a grin on his face. He wished he could have stayed longer but he supposed Hermione would kill him if he actually got caught. There was always tonight anyway. He told himself. As Draco walked along with the invisibility cloak he noticed not many people were up yet. Draco sighed thinking he could have been one of the lucky few still in bed. However, he continued on his way, finally reaching the Slytherin common room and saying the password to get in.

After getting dressed Draco headed down to the Great Hall. However, on his way he was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Draco…" Crabbe began before being hit in the head by Goyle.

"No, he's not our friend anymore remember? Blaise is." Goyle explained stupidly. Draco raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Nice to see you boys but I must be off." Draco said before walking around them both.

"Not so fast." Goyle said grabbing Draco by the shirt and slamming him against a wall.

Because Draco was not expecting the impact his head was slammed against the wall and began to bleed heavily.

"Run Goyle." Crabbe said panicked. Goyle dropped Draco and sighed.

"Blaise isn't going to be happy with us." Goyle said as Draco slipped out of consciousness.

Hermione was just about to give up when she rounded a corner and screamed at the sight in front of her. She ran as fast as she could down the length of the corridor and slid to Draco's side. Hermione looked around at all the blood on the floor before yelling once again.

"SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE!! HELP PLEASE!!" She screamed helplessly. When no one responded she quickly got up and ran to the medical wing as fast as she could.

By the time she ran by the Great Hall students were already leaving and saw the blood on her hands.

"Granger killed someone!" Someone yelled.

"Her hands are all bloody." Said another as they walked in the direction she came from. When the news reached Harry and Ginny they quickly ran to the crowd near the Slytherin common room. They found Draco and the large puddle of blood by his head.

"Everyone, back up, give him some space." Harry called out irritated as he went forward.

"Someone get Dumbledore." Harry called and Ginny was about to run off to find their headmaster when a voice interrupted.

"No need for that Mr. Potter, everyone move aside quickly." Dumbledore said walking through the crowd and levitating Draco into the air before rushing to the medical wing. When Dumbledore left everyone saw Hermione staring at the spot where Draco was laying looking shaken. Harry and Ginny quickly went forward but she brushed them aside with her bloody hands.

"Go away." She whispered inaudibly. When no one moved she lifted her head and screamed as tears ran down her face.

"GO AWAY!" Everyone went to their own common rooms but not before giving her startled looks.

"Hermione…" Harry began but stopped when Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I…I didn't know what to do…he w…was….I…what if he's…not…ot alright?" She said between sobs.

"Shh, Dumbledore will tell us as soon as he can if Malfoy's alright, come on, let's go to the infirmary and see." Harry suggested quietly. Harry and Ginny helped her to the medical wing and by then she had regained some composure.

She stared at her hands covered in dried blood and stopped dead in her tracks. Ginny and Harry looked at her before she threw up in the middle of the corridor. Ginny averted her eyes and winced. Harry looked disgusted but put a hand on her back comfortingly.

"Good thing we're going to the hospital wing." He said sheepishly. He helped Hermione there and told the nurse about the incident in the hallway. Hermione laid on a hospital bed and cried herself to sleep.

Every day for a week Hermione went to see Draco. He still hadn't woken up and Hermione was far from losing hope. She smiled as usual and finished all her homework on time. She even continued to answer questions in class and complain about Potions and Snape picking favorites. Harry and Ron were pleased that she was acting so normal considering her boyfriend was in the hospital but they knew it was just a front. Hermione didn't want to face thoughts of Draco possibly dieing or the fact he might have no memory after waking up.

She still however visited him when she could. One day she arrived at the hospital wing and found Draco to be missing from his bed. Hermione panicked ran screaming to Madame Pomfrey about his absence.

"Calm down child, he awoke sometime this morning and was immediately brought to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione calmed considerably and quickly ran to the Headmaster's office. When she arrived Draco was leaving the staircase with a look of confusion. Hermione grinned and ran up to him.

When he heard her footsteps he looked in her direction and watched her run up to him with tears in her eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and he winced.

"Sorry!" She said backing up with a worried frown as she examined him closely.

"It's alright. It just stings a little." He said touching his head lightly.

"Bet you have one hell of a headache huh?" She joked. He nodded somewhat nervously.

"So what did Dumbledore say to you?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco thought back to the conversation he had with the headmaster after waking up in the hospital wing.

"Hello Draco, come have a seat." Draco took a look around the office and slowly walked forward. He sat down slowly as he stared at the old man sitting before him.

"Um…where am I?" He asked giving himself a headache.

"First, we will begin with who you are." Dumbledore explained.

"Your name is Draco Malfoy. You have recently discovered that you are a muggle-born wizard that was adopted by the Malfoy family. You are now at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore explained as Draco stared at him in shock.

"I-I'm a wizard?" Draco asked.

Suddenly his head was filled with pain.

"Draco your letter!" A blond woman came running into his room happily holding a letter in her right hand. "Was there any doubt mother?" Draco asked smugly as he stood up and took it from her. "Draco Malfoy, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Draco grinned at his mother as she gave him a hug. "Go tell your father, we'll go out to eat." She said ruffling his hair fondly before he ran out of the room.

Draco was breathing heavily and his headache subsided as he looked at Dumbledore.

"You'll be having flashbacks like that a lot I'm afraid." Dumbledore explained as Draco regained his composure.

"What happened to me?" Draco asked.

"Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure. Miss. Granger, a fellow student…" Draco's head hurt and suddenly another flashback came.

"Filthy little mudblood." Draco was saying with a smirk. A young girl with unruly hair and fiery eyes started walking towards him. "You fowl loathsome evil little cockroach!" She screamed before punching him in the face.

Draco grabbed his nose involuntarily and Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"Miss Granger found you in a corridor with your head split open. She quickly came and found me and you've been in there for about a week." Dumbledore explained.

"What am I supposed to do now? Do I have any friends?" Draco wasn't so sure after these flashbacks. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm afraid that's enough for today though." Dumbledore explained. Draco nodded.

"Do you remember your way back to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded he needed time alone to think anyway. Dumbledore nodded and Draco left his office.

"Um…nothing too much." Draco said looking at her curiously. She smiled at him.

"I was really worried about you." She said with a sigh. Draco fell over in pain and Hermione quickly knelt by his side worriedly.

_Draco was standing in a corridor with Hermione. "Why don't you get them from wonder boy? Or Weasley?" He was asking her. Hermione made a noise that resembled a snort. "Them? They know nothing about potions." She smiled brightly at him. Draco smiled lightly and nodded. "Alright. We can go to the library if you want and you can copy them." Draco said. "Thanks." Hermione smiled as they walked in that direction. They were now in the library. Draco and Hermione took out their notebooks. "Um…can I ask you a question?" She asked. "You didn't give me much choice now did you Granger?" He asked. Hermione smiled lightly. "Well, how come you…well, how come you are letting me copy your notes? I am a 'mudblood' after all and a Griffindor for that matter." Hermione asked. "Best friend to 'Wonder boy' as you call him…" Draco stopped her.. _

"Because you asked nicely Granger." He answered. Hermione stared at him blankly and he smiled at the look on her face. "Besides, I rather beat you in potions because I'm smarter not because you didn't have the notes." Draco covered. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "Can't say one nice thing can you?" She joked. "You're not a mudblood." Hermione looked up quickly at him confused. Draco packed up his things and left the room forgetting his notebook.

Draco was breathing heavy when he finally sat up and grabbed his head. Hermione had her hands on his shoulder and was staring at him worriedly. His breathing finally slowed to a normal pace and he turned to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"There's a lot to explain…" Draco said confusedly. Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"That old guy says I got hurt and hit my head I guess and you found me…" Draco trailed off while rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"That old guy?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"I don't really know what's going on. I don't even really know who you are but I keep having these incredibly PAINFUL flashes of memories." Draco explained.

"You…you can't remember anything?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. Draco nodded sheepishly. Hermione passed out.

A/N: Well? Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I'm not spending as much time on this! And you lovely reviewers have to constantly wait. I'm just so caught up in the sequel to WTF that I haven't given this much thought. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I read every single one of them and loved them all! Thank you so much for sticking with this! I really appreciate ALL of your comment! Thanks again! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	16. El Finis!

**(Disclaimer)** I don't own anything but Sarah or the plot! (if there is one) OH and the A/N notes lol.

A/N: SORRY!!! (explanation at the bottom)

**Last time on The Last Chance!…**

Draco was breathing heavy when he finally sat up and grabbed his head. Hermione had her hands on his shoulder and was staring at him worriedly. His breathing finally slowed to a normal pace and he turned to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"There's a lot to explain…" Draco said confusedly. Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"That old guy says I got hurt and hit my head I guess and you found me…" Draco trailed off while rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"That old guy?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"I don't really know what's going on. I don't even really know who you are but I keep having these incredibly PAINFUL flashes of memories." Draco explained.

"You…you can't remember anything?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. Draco nodded sheepishly. Hermione passed out.

**Now on The Last Chance!…**

When Hermione awoke Draco was sitting next to her half asleep.

"Draco?" She asked nudging him slightly. He awoke with a start and nodded at her.

"Were…were you serious? You don't remember anything?" She asked looking rather upset. Draco nodded.

"Not a thing…well, except for the flashbacks but they really didn't tell me much…except that you have a mean right hook." He said with a shrug. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to fill in the rest." She sighed as she sat up on the hospital bed and turned towards him.

"I'm your girlfriend." She started. Draco's mouth dropped open.

"But…but you…you hate me!" Draco said surprised.

"True, I did until you found out you were muggle born like me and we became friends while I was trying to figure out what was wrong with you." Hermione shrugged. Draco shut his eyes trying to remember as another memory came to mind.

This time he was in a warm bed and seemed to be holding something. As he opened his eyes his face was in a mound of dark, brown, curly head of hair. He sat up and looked down at a sleeping Hermione and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her before pulling her closer as she made a noise and got comfortable against him. Draco laid his head back down and fell asleep once more.

Draco opened his eyes to find the curious brown eyes of Hermione staring back at him.

"We're sleeping together?" He asked curiously with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

"You can remember can't you?" She asked with a slight smile and a shake of her head.

"No, but I just had a thought that I woke up in a bed with you." Draco shrugged. Hermione nodded.

"We don't 'sleep' together but…well last night we were in the same bed." Hermione said confusing not only Draco but herself.

"So, you found me, how did I end up with a cut in my head?" Draco asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said sadly. Draco sighed.

"I can't remember." He said frustrated.

"Hey he's awake." Harry called behind him as he entered the medical wing.

"Hermione? What are you doing in the bed?" Harry asked.

"I passed out." She explained calmly. "Oh." Harry said as though that happened every day.

"We thought we'd find you here." Ron said walking into the room with Sarah and Ginny close behind.

"Draco lost his memory guys and I'm trying to tell him about his life." Hermione explained.

"Kiss him." Ginny said while reading a book. She said it as though she were remarking on the weather. Draco turned to Hermione expectantly. She turned to Ginny looked confused.

"What?" She asked amazed.

"Come on, you're the one that got me hooked on those muggle movie things." Ginny said with a grin.

"Kiss him, it'll bring back his memories." She said eagerly as she set down her book. Hermione shrugged as she gave Draco a passionate kiss.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap as she put her arms around his neck and they made out. After awhile Harry and Ron began to get irritated but still said nothing. Hermione and Draco finally pulled apart.

"Well?" Ginny asked curiously as she looked at Draco.

"Nope! Not a thing but damn…" He said turning to Hermione with a grin. Hermione blushed at her friends and stood up from Draco's lap much to his disappointment.

"Maybe if we walk around." Hermione suggested as they all got up and left the hospital wing.

"Weasley and Potter?" Draco suddenly asked after a few corridors. Harry and Ron turned to him with an expectant look. Draco shook his head.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Why do you keep saying names?" Sarah asked getting slightly irritated.

"I don't know, they just come to mind." He shrugged. As they walked suddenly Draco fell down in the middle of the corridor.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled as she bent down and found him to be unconscious. After a few moments he awoke and tried sitting up.

"'Mione?" He asked. "You alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Fine, what happened? Where are Crabbe and Goyle…and Blaise." Draco said with a deathly glare.

"You're back!" Hermione screamed happily as she wrapped her arms around him. Draco smiled as he hugged her back.

"I love you Hermione but I have to go kill someone." Draco said before getting up and running down the hallway.

When he reached the Slytherin common room he walked briskly inside and punched Blaise. Before he left he grabbed two potions and as soon as he found Crabbe and Goyle threw them at them. They instantly were covered in some sort of green slime and began to break out badly. Their green liquid began to evaporate and they both seemed to shrink to the size of a mouse. They squeaked and Draco was about to step on them when Hermione screamed for him to stop.

Draco nodded and left the two wandering in the hallway before walking with Hermione next to the lake.

"So…" Draco began.

"I love you." Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said before they kissed as the sun set and everything in the world seemed right for once.

Sarah and Ron began to date and Harry and Ginny were doing just fine. Dumbledore only found out about Crabbe and Goyle when they were missing from class and had a few teachers searching the hallways for their lost pupils. Draco spent three weeks in detention but spent the night in Hermione's dorm until classes. Blaise had a bloody nose and was sent to the medical wing where he stayed surrounded by Pansy for a few hours. Hermione continued to get high marks and She and Draco graduated as the most well known couple.

A/N: I realize no one will like me after this chapter but frankly I can't seem to end this fic! Lol. I can't think of A SINGLE WAY TO END IT!! It's driving me CRAZY! I keep thinking I have to update I have to update and when I do only like 3 people are reading it and half of them say they don't remember the story anyway so it's gone! FINISHED! Sorry for the crappy ending but if you want a real ending go back to when Draco finally told Hermione he loved her and Colin took their picture and then Ginny and Harry got together and Ron met Sarah! THE END!! Sorry if I sound kind of crazy but I'm sick of this story! Hope you enjoyed the chapters before this one but I just had to get rid of it! If you want me to write a real ending I'll be glad to listen to some ideas on HOW TO DO THAT. THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! You guys really kept me going and I'm sorry to disappoint you all. Thanks for your kind words and for listening to my apologies lol. Sorry you had to wait so long just for this.

C-E-F-Y


End file.
